


Skřetí mytologie

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Middle Earth History, Alternative Perspective, Creation of Arda, Creation of Orcs, F/F, F/M, FemGothmog, First Age of Arda, First/Second War of Valar, Fix-It, Good Guy Melkor, M/M, Multi, Orc Culture, Orc History, Orc Mythology, Silmarils, Utumno
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Nedávno mi došlo, že mám ve svých textech spoustu skřetích božských entit, stejně jako legend, na které se v různých povídkách odkazuji. Což o to, já je znám, ovšem pro čtenáře, obzvláště pak pro ty nové, to může být poněkud matoucí.Sedla jsem tedy k počítači a sepsala komplet skřetí mytologii tak, jak byla zatím v textu odhalena. Tady ji máte, příjemnou zábavu.





	1. Skřetí pantheon, první část

Ashu: Prvotní živoucí bytost která zde byla ještě před počátkem času hmoty a prostoru, tak jak je známe dnes a obsáhla v sobě všechno, z čeho se náš svět skládá. Včetně všech jeho protikladů. Proto zároveň existovala i neexistovala, byla vším i ničím, byla věčná stejně jako neustále zanikající. (Uruci ji nazývají živoucí prázdno) Svět, dle skřetů, započal roztržením prapůvodního Ashu vedví.  
(Pozn.: Z existence Ashu je odvozena skřetí víra v přirozenou dualitu všech věcí a v to, že každý jev v sobě zároveň skrývá svůj vlastní protiklad. Radost smutek, úspěch prohru, slast bolest!  
Toto přesvědčení vede k domněnce, že hnát se za dokonalostí, jak to vídáme u elfů, je nesmysl. Podle skřetů je přirozený tvar světa a jsoucna kruh. Pokud se po něm pohybujete tím samým směrem stále vpřed, doputujete nakonec na opačnou stranu. V tomto smyslu jsou extrémní okraje protikladných jevů od sebe neodlišitelné.)

 

Nun: Jedna ze dvou prvotních bytostí, vzniknuvších roztržením Ashu. Nun představuje mužský princip. Elfové ho nazývají Eru Illúvatar, všeotec.

 

Dha: Ženská obdoba Nuna, druhá polovina Ashu. Všematka! Elfové nevyznávají žádnou podobnou entitu. Dle skřetů je to proto, že Nun, Všeotec, jim její existenci zatajil. Motivem byla jeho žárlivost a zhrzenost, kterou vůči Všematce pociťoval.

 

Dha i Nun stojí mimo náš svět. Nun nad ním, Dha pod ním. Svět se nachází mezi jejich těly v prostoru, který vznikl jejich rozdělením.  
Skřeti, pokud už berou existenci Nuna na vědomí, vždy vyznávají Dha jako postavu celkově hodnotnější a pro existenci světa důležitější. Ve svých pobožnostech se obracejí k ní.  
(Pozn.: V některých legandách je Dha ztotožňována se zemí a je alespoň částečně zavzata do Ardy. Věří se, že její podstatu je možno pochopit, ponoříte-li se dost hluboko.)

 

Burzum (Madh-Burzum): Temnota. Syn Nuna. Vznikl z jeho myšlenky a byl stvořen proto, aby mu pomohl navrátit ztracenou družku. Elfové ho nazývají Melkor, potažmo Morgoth Baughlir.

 

Draut: Vládkyně bílého světla. Dcera Dha, zrodila se z jejího těla. Povstala z válečné vřavy proto, aby vyplnila vzniklou prázdnotu svým světlem. Její elfské jméno zní Varda Elentári, nebo také Elbereth.

 

Světskými obdobami Dha a Nuna jsou právě Burzum a Draut.  
Protože Dha, když se oddělila od Nuna, odnesla si s sebou i jeho protiklady, jsou i Draut a Burzum svými protiklady. Ona, ač žena, je spojována s mužským principem. Představuje světlo, horko, strnulost, stálost, vládu, jistotu, věčnost. Ale také smrt! Jejím úkolem je, dávat světu řád. Vidí ho, jako celek. Míří k výškám, tedy směrem k Nunovi. Miluje a nenávidí Temnotu.

Burzum je oproti tomu vyjádřením ženského principu, Všematky Dha. Jeho znaky jsou temnota, chlad, chaos, pohyb, vzpoura a změna. Vládne životu, světu přináší naději. Jeho přirozeným pohybem je klesání. Proto se noří se do hloubky vstříc všematce. Svět vnímá v detailech. Miluje a nenávidí bílé světlo.

 

Skator: Tajemná říše, jíž si Draut vybrala za svůj domov. Skator leží na západ od Ardy. Draut sídlí na jeho nejvyšším vrcholku, kde strašlivá a bez hnutí, spočívá na svém trůně. Její naprostá strnulost je však jen zdánlivá. Nesmírnou, pro smrtelníky nepostřehnutelnou rychlostí kmitá špičkami prstů své pravé ruky a splétá z mléka své matky Dha paprsky bílého ohně, které ukládá do hvězd.  
Podle legendy je to země nehybná, bezútěšná, jako bez života. Nezachvěje se tam ani jediné stéblo trávy, ani lístek nespadne ze stromu. Její obyvatelé se jen netečně plouží kolem, jako zbaveni vůle k životu, oslněni palčivou září, kterou je zaplavuje jejich žhnoucí vládkyně. Nikdo z nich jí nikdy nepohlédl do tváře ve strachu, že by je strávila svým mocným žárem.  
(Pozn.: Místo Buzrumova pobytu se periodicky mění, momentálně je to vnější prázdnota za hranicemi Ëa.)

 

Harg-hab: Má se jednat o zrcadlový obraz Burzuma, zračící se před počátkem světa na membráně bytí. Vstoupil do Ëa, aby se mohl stát chotěm paní Draut.  
Jeho existence bývá zmiňována jen v nemnoha skřetích legendách a ani v nich nemá žádnou zvláštní funkci. Vzhledem k tomu, že je manželem Draut, bývá někdy ztotožňován s Manëm, panovníkem Ardy a vládcem větru a všeho v něm. V elfí verzi je Manwë bratrem Melkora a chotěm Elbereth.

 

Dru: Obří démon, bělostný a průsvitný, téměř neviditelný. Jeho ohromné tělo je tvořeno samými svaly, ale postrádá hlavu. Jedná se o služebníka paní Draut, jež byl vyslán ze Skatoru do Středozemě, aby zajal Temnotu a přivedl ji pod Drautin žhnoucí trůn (viz válka Světla a Temnoty/Druhá válka Valar). Burzum se mu údajně sám vydal, aby ochránil svůj lid.  
Elfové mu říkají Tulkas.

 

Dvanáct ohňů: Dvanáct legendárních potomků všematky Dha, kteří na počátku světa vyšly z jejího žhavého lůna. Poslední byla paní Gothmog, nejmocnější a nejudatnější bojovnice všech dob, patronka a ochránkyně vojáků.  
Tito ohniví duchové jsou velmi svéhlaví, divocí, nezkrotní a nebezpeční. Nikdo přesně neví, kolik jich ve skutečnosti je. Různé legendy udávají různý počet, ale na hlavních dvanácti se více mené shodují všechny. Jejich elfskou obdobou jsou balrogové.  
V současné době se ukrývají v lůně Všematky, kam se navrátili po válce s bílým ohněm.

 

Zong-taar-got: Bývalý otrok paní Draut, osvobozený Burzumem. Později získal azyl v Temné říši a vlčí bohyně Skara-ama (viz dále) ho obdařila podobou vlka. Nejpozoruhodnější na něm je jeho unikátní srdce z ušlechtilého kovu, které plane rudým plamenem. Bohužel však bylo dříve spoutáno bílým ohněm paní Draut. Teprve po tom, co Buzrum ony okovy rozlomil, se mohlo rozhořet naplno.  
Jako nikdo jiný v Ardě ovládal řeč kovu a ohně a rozuměl finesám jejich tance. Nebylo kovu, který by nedokázal ohnout a vytvaroval dle své vůle a přimět ho ke spolupráci.  
Odměnou za poskytnutou svobodu, vyučoval děti Temnoty svému kovářskému umění a stal se tak patronem všech řemeslníků a těch kdo pracují s čísly.  
Podněcován Temnotou, stál u zrodu většiny válečných i jiných strojů, které se postupem času začaly objevovat ve všech Temných říších.  
Byl také nejmilovanějším a nejbližším druhem Temnoty, která ho zanedlouho pojala za svého chotě (po elfsku), nebo za (po skřetím) gumthug. Říká se, že to byl právě on, kdo usměrňoval její divoký chaos. O Temnotě se však bohužel také traduje, že byla ve svých projevech přízně poněkud nestálá a Zong-taar-got to nesl velmi úkorně. Musel se vždy hodně snažit, aby si udržel její pozornost. Proto také bývá považován, za patrona rafinovaného milostného svádění.  
On sám si říká Mairon, mezi elfy a jejich spojenci je znám jako Gorthaur, později Sauron. Ztotožnění Zong-taar-gota/Saurona s Velkým Okem, které je mezi západními spojenci bráno za jistotu, bývá skřety zpochybňováno.  
(Pozn. o vztahu Zong-taar-gota a Temnoty koluje mezi skřety, obzvláště mezi těmi městskými celá řada pikantních historek. Jejich vyprávění se považuje za výtečnou zábavu.)

 

Amboruuk/Bronzová bohyně: Dcera Gothmog a Saurona. Patronka alkoholu (viz legenda o zrození pálenky)  
Žádná její obdoba mezi elfy pochopitelně není.


	2. Skřetí pantheon, druhá část

Thuringwethil: Proslulá žena ze skrytého stínu. Tolkienův kánon se o ní sotva zmiňuje, nazývá ji upírkou a přisuzuje jí roli pouhého Sauronova poslíčka. Ve skřetí mytologii však hraje roli mnohem zásadnější.  
Jedná se o krvežíznivou a nebezpečnou démonkou zjevující se náhle a jakoby z ničeho a před jejíž zuřivostí není úniku. Nejčastěji bývá zobrazována v podobě netopýra. Stála po boku Saurona během jeho tvoření a je vnímána jako patronka vědění a všudypřítomnosti.  
Má také mnoho potomků. Svůj původ k ní vztahuje jistý skřetí (tzv.) Netopýří kmen. (viz dále) Ten také trvá na tom, že jeho příslušníci nejsou přímými potomky Temnoty, ale pocházejí právě z Thuringwethil a jistého elfského uprchlíka jmínem Rcha-dor.

 

Votar-stor (pozn.: někdy Utum): Domov/Pevnost, kterou Burzum vybudoval pro sebe a své temné děti v záhybech těla Dha, krátce po stvoření Ardy. Rozkládala se na dálném severu a dosahovala do nesmírných hlubin. Později ji ukryl před služebníky bílého ohně za hranice bytí.  
Po elfsku se nazývá Utumno.  
Doba, po níž byl Votar-stor přítomen na tomto světě se ve skřetích pověstech považuje za jakýsi "zlatý věk".

 

Dvanáct matek: Existuje dvanáct hlavních skřetích kmenů (a bezpočet odnoží). Svůj původ odvozují od dvanácti legendárních pramatek, smrtelných manželek Burzuma. Pramáti Uruků se jmenovala Shataz a Burzum ji měl údajně nejraději. (Tvrdí uruci!)  
Každý z hlavních kmenů má svého zvířecího ochránce, darovaného samotnou Temnotou. Uruci mají rovnou dva! Buvolí krávu Nagha-mad a berana Kalu.

 

Nagha-mad: Patronka uruckého Buvolího kmene, děsivá obří bytost s buvolí hlavou a skřetím tělem. Své podoby, buvolí i skřetí je schopna volně střídat, obě však jsou stejně strašlivé. Z nozder jí, dle pověsti, stoupá sirný dým, z očí srší blesky. Když se rozběhne po pláních duní její kopyta tak, až se otřásá země.  
(Pozn.: Urucká pověst není součástí hlavního kánonu. Pokračuje tím, že jakýsi urucký rek jménem Baškugha ji vyzval na souboj, ovšem skončilo to milostným vzplanutím. Zplodili pak spolu sto dalších frumi, ochranných uruckých duchů.)

 

Skara-ama: Ochránkyně Vlčího kmene, dcera všematky Dha. Matka Carcharotha. (Pozn.: Carcharotovým otcem nemá být nikdo menší, než sám Burzum) Má i spoustu dalších dětí, kterým elfové říkají vrrrci, skřeti (především uruci) pak duchové stepi. (Ani tato pověst není součástí hlavního kánonu, vypráví se mezi Vlčím kmenem)  
Carcharoth je znám hlavně svým soubojem s Huanem z legendy o Berenovi a Luthien, jinak plnil roli strážce Angbandských bran. Skřeti Vlčího kmene ho uctívají jako ochránce a pomocníka lovců z plání.)  
(Pozn 2: Skřeti z plání zásadně nikdy nezabíjejí vrrrky, dokonce ani v případě přímého ohrožení života. Na to s nimi pociťují příliš pevné pouto. Některé rodiny Vlčího kmene pak věří přímo na posmrtnou reinkarnaci do podoby vrrrka.)

 

Ronkzau/Moraumangu: Poslední a nejsilnější z dcer všematky Dha. Má podobu pavouka. Podílela se na vysvobození Burzuma z království paní Draut, když tam dlel v zajetí po válce Světla a Temnoty.  
Největší síla ve známém vesmíru, jediná, která umí porazit a pozřít bílý oheň a přežít to. Silnější, než sama Temnota. Jen má tu smůlu že svou sílu dokáze uplatňovat jen z bezprostřední blízkosti. Má bohužel poněkud samotářskou a nedůtklivou povahu. Je také patronkou velmi podivného Pavoučího lidu. (Podivného dokonce i na skřetí poměry. (Malují si obličeje černou a bílou barvou, oblékají se do černé, straní se ostatních, pořád se kaboní. Pavoučí frumi obětují živé bytosti. A to nejen válečné zajatce, ale i své vlatní druhy. Jsou proslulí svou udatností v boji.)  
Její elfské jméno zní Ungoliant. Dcerou Rongzau a Burzuma má být Undula.

 

(Poz.: Dha má velmi mnoho démonických potomků, obvykle alespoň částečně zvířecí podoby a velmi nebezpečných vlastností. Všichni nejsou známi dokonce ani Temnému lidu.)


	3. Skřetí mýtus o stvoření světa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulých článcích jsme se seznámili a některými postavami ze skřetího pantheonu. Teď je na čase, podívat se na zoubek skřetím legendám. Začneme, jak jinak, od úplného začátku, stvořením světa.

Ještě než započal svět, jak ho známe dnes, když ještě nebyla ani stopa po hmotě prostoru a času, existovalo pouze Ashu, živoucí prázdno. (V překladu do obecné řeči Jednota) V něm bylo obsaženo zároveň všechno a nic. Pak se, jako samostatná bytost odlišitelná od svého mužského protějšku Nuna, poprvé nadechla Dha, Všematka! Byl to nádech tak mohutný, že zatřásl celou Ashu a roztrhl ji vedví. Nun se ihned vymrštil po své družce, ve snaze získat ji zpět. Bez ní se totiž cítil neúplný a nedokonalý. Jenže Dha se nechtěla navrátit. Toužila se z jeho moci osvobodit.  
A tak spolu začli zápasit!  
Prostor, který se rozevřel mezi jejich oddělenými těly se nazývá prvosvět a stal se zárodkem všeho jsoucna. Nechybělo ale mnoho a býval by se zase uzavřel tak rychle, jako se objevil.

Z Dhaina dýchajícího těla i z Nunových hněvivých myšlenek totiž povstalo nespočet podivných tvorů, neuvěřitelných počtů, forem i tvarů, kteří ještě neměli ani jména ani tváře a vyplnily dosud drobnou skulinku prvosvěta. Tyto čerstvě zrozené bytosti spolu okamžitě začly tančit v divokém chaotickém rytmu, vířily kolem sebe, srážely se, zanikaly a znovu vznikaly, až z toho divokého chaosu nakonec povstal ten nejmocnější a jako první tvor v Ëa vůbec se proměnil v celistvou bytost, plně odloučenou od ostatních. Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Burzum, Temnota!

 

Když byl Burzum ještě jen pouhou smělou Nunovou myšlenkou, vydal se vstříc Dha, aby ji prozkoumal. Objevil při tom Dhaino tajemství, její Oheň, rudý, divoký a smyslný, sálající moudrostí stvoření. Oheň, jímž, dle skřetů, hoří vše živé a který nazývají Lum-Za-Jar, nebo také Rudé Světlo planoucí v klíně. Burzum po onom ohni okamžitě zatoužil.  
Když pak jako úplný povstal z prapůvodního chaosu, Nun ho opět vyslal za svou družkou. Tentokrát proto, aby mu ji přivedl nazpět. Jenže on měl jiný úmysl! Obdivoval Dhain Oheň a pochopil, že k tomu, aby projevil naplno svou nesmírnou tvořivou moc, potřebuje jedinou věc. Svobodu!  
Rozhodl se tedy, že se proti svému stvořiteli vzbouří. Od Dha věděl, že Nun miluje souzvuk a pravidelnost a oškliví si nesourodost. Proto se pokouší chaotickou vřavu prvosvěta znovu uspořádat do souvislé harmonie. Napnul tedy vší svou ohromnou sílu a vyvolal v předivu prvosvěta nerovnováhu, díky níž nedokázal Nun svou družku znovu sevřít v náručí. Pak si ji položil na ramena, opět napjal síly a odtlačil ji dost daleko, z dosahu jeho moci. Dha ho za to odměnila tím, po čem bolestně toužil a co mu Nun nedokázal nabídnout. Tělem!

Z trosek prapůvodního chaotického tance na ostrůvcích Burzumovy disharmonie se zatím zformoval svět, kterému elfové říkají Arda.

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

I. Názor na to, jak vznikl svět se mezi elfy i skřety liší. Podle elfských pověstí byla vize světa vyjevena Všeotcem v první hudbě ainur a duchové ainur ho později stvořili, řídíce se právě jeho vizí. Hudba ainur však záhy utichla, ačkoliv v našem světě je možno tu a tam zaslechnout její ozvěny.  
Skřeti mají vlastní verzi! Podle nich má svět základ v prvotním divokém chaotickém tanci. Po té, co z něho povstaly dvě nejmocnější entity Ëa, se tanec stvoření zpomalil a ustálil v určitých křivkách, nicméně na rozdíl od hudby ainur stále trvá. Nic tedy není hotovo! Svět se stále rodí, mění a vyvíjí. Pohyb a změna je jeho přirozený stav.  
Zatímco hudba ainur je uzavřená a pro smrtelníky neuchopitelná, tanec stvoření ze skřetích legend poznatelný je. Jediná potíž spočívá v tom, že je nestálý a proměnlivý a pokud mu přijdete na kloub dnes, neznamená, že máte vyhráno, protože zítra může být vše jinak.

 

II. Ve skřetí verzi pověsti o stvoření hraje Burzum jednu z nejdůležitějších rolí. V té elfské je poněkud upozaděn a vystupuje hlavně jako zdroj obtíží. Elfové rovněž uchovali jeho původní přezdívku, Melkor, mocně povstávající. Bohužel už nikoliv to, jak a z čeho povstal. Elfská legenda vypráví i o disharmonii kterou vyvolal, ale už ne o tom proč tak učinil, ani jaké to mělo následky. V tomto smyslu je skřetí pověst jejím zajímavým vysvětlujícím doplňkem.

 

III. Co se týče samotného Melkora/Burzuma i elfové ho považují za nejmocnějšího z prvotních bytostí. (Pozn.: Nazývají je duchy Ainur, dělí je na větší Valar a menší Maiar. Skřeti jim říkají frumi a neklasifikují je.) Nemají však ponětí, v čem tkví jeho síla.

 

Skřeti už si s tím rady vědí. Podle nich je za to zodpovědná jeho divokost a nezkrotnost, jeho neklidná, těkavá povaha, jeho nedůvěřivost, touha po poznání, jakož i sklon neustále zkoumat a klást otázky. Stejně tak neochota se podřídit jednou danému a snaha stále hledat nové cesty a způsoby. Prvotní nesoulad měl být vyvolán jeho drzým smíchem.


	4. Legenda o Burzumovi a Draut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračujeme v komplementaci skřetí mytologie. Tentokrát se zaměříme na vztah Melkora a Vardy, jež elfí kánon odbíjí jednou větou, dle skřetů je však jedním z nejzásadnějších fenoménů pro existenci světa jako takového.

Ve skřetí legendě o stvoření světa se vypráví o tzv. Tanci stvoření. Divokém zdánlivě chaotickém víření prvotních entit, z něhož náš svět povstal. Na rozdíl od hudby ainur, kterou uznávají elfové, Tanec stvoření neustal bezprostředně po vzniku světa, nýbrž pokračuje, stejně dynamický a proměnlivý jako když se zrodil. Jen o něco klidnější a pravidelnější.  
Co ho vlastně pohání?

Podle skřetů je za to odpovědná vzájemná interakce dvou klíčových mocností v Ëa, Burzuma a Draut. Ta má svůj počátek už v samém formování prvosvěta (viz pověst o stvoření světa).  
Vše začalo, když se zrodila Draut a pohlédla vzhůru na Všeotce. Ten k ní záhy promluvil! Slíbil jí, že jí daruje prostor a čas pro její bílý oheň. Slíbil, že jí věnuje trůn, aby v jeho jménu vládla nad nově zrozeným světem. Stačí jen, když se přidá na jeho stranu. Souhlasila a nechala se jím prostoupit podobně, jako se Burzum nechal prostoupit Dha. Od těch dob jsou ona a Burzum protivníci.

 

Jenže ještě před tím, než se jejich cesty nadobro rozešly, stočila Draut svůj zrak také na Burzuma a Burzum zase zvedl oči k ní. V tom okamžiku po sobě zatoužili. Napřáhli k sobě ruce, ale nedokázali se jeden druhého dotknout.  
(Pozn.: Některé legendy praví, že Draut, po té co spatřila Melkora, obrátila se k jeho obrazu, který se zrcadlil na membráně bytí a vtáhla ho dovnitř Ëa, kde ho pojala za manžela. Viz pověst o Manwem.)  
Od těch dob kolem sebe krouží, čím více se od sebe na jedné straně vzdalují, tím jsou si na druhé blíž. (Pozn. základní tvar života a jsoucnosti je podle skřetů kruh. Kdo se pustí příliš daleko, dojde nakonec do výchozího bodu. Viz nauka o Ashu.) Jeden druhého se bojí, jeden druhého nenávidí, jeden druhého milují, jako dva opačné póly téhož. Škvíra mezi jejich oscilujícími těly je někdy tak úzká, že je prostým okem nepostřehnutelná, přes to ale stále přítomná. Nikdy ani na jediný okamžik neustanou ve svém tanci, toužíce po dotyku, aniž by jejich touha kdy došla naplnění.

 

Paní Draut položila své hvězdy do náruče Burzumovy Temnoty a on je v ní chová. Přeopatrně, neboť pokud se někdy v budoucnosti byť jen na okamžik spojí, propadne se svět v jednom jediném obrovitém výbuchu do nicoty.  
(Pozn.: Tento fenomén se obráží i v Tolkienově kánonu, v němž síly Temnoty měly problém se "beztrestně" dotknout Silmarillů a síly Světla zase jejich temného protějšku, Jednoho prstenu.)

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

I elfové mají svou pověst, potažmo proroctví o konci světa. Bylo vysloveno Valou Mandosem a předpovídá, že svět, jak ho známe, bude rozvrácen v obrovské bitvě mezi Temnotou (Melkorem) a Světlem (zbytek Valar), zvanou Dagor dagorath. V níž ovšem zvítězí světlá strana. Pak bude současný svět nahrazen jakousi "upgradovanou" verzí se spoustou světla a zpěvu. (Druhá hudba ainur)  
Skřetí verze se v principu příliš neliší. Jen se předpokládá, že za zničení světa nebude zodpovědná válečná vřava, ale že to bude spíše zápolení milostné. Draut a Burzumovi se prý k sobě nakonec povede přiblížit a splynout v jedno, čímž se, jako dva opačné principy, navzájem vyruší. To povede i ke zničení všeho jsoucna.  
(Pozn.: Ve skřetím a elfím pojetí neznamená "proroctví" jedno a totéž. Zatímco u elfů je to daná záležitost, pro skřety je to jenom jedna z možností. Proto také, po té co skřetí učenci v Mordoru tuto alternativu prozkoumali, došli k závěru, že svět jedním obrovským sexuálním vzplanutím spíše neskončí. Rychlost, s níž se Dha vzdaluje od Nuna je - díky Burzumovu/Melkorovu časnému zásahu - příliš veliká. Svět ale nemá vyhráno, protože to znamená, že se napřed našponuje, jak kšandy, až se nakonec potrhá, jako staré prostěradlo. Bude za to odpovědný, kdo jiný, než Burzum, jehož síla v čase stále poroste.)

Vzájemná touha Světla a Temnoty je dle skřetího náhledu na svět jedině logická. Podle skřetů totiž nic není absolutní a vše existuje jenom ve srovnání s okolními jevy. Proto nemůže existovat ani Světlo bez Temnoty a obráceně. Obě nejvyšší mocnosti se tedy navzájem potřebují, protože představují své protiklady a obsahují něco, co ten druhý postrádá, co ho přitahuje a co mu chybí k dokonalosti.  
Ovšem, vzhledem k tomu, že každý jev si v sobě nese zárodek svého protikladu (viz, skřetí nauka o přirozené dualitě všeho) má i Draut svou temnou stránku a v Burzumovi je něco ze světla. Zatímco Draut se své temné podstaty děsí, Burzum ji zkoumá. Dosud se mu povedlo pochopit, že tajemství náležité interakce s protivným jevem, nespočívá ani tak v jeho naprostém zničení, jako v jejich vzájemné vyváženosti.


	5. Legenda o dvanácti ohních

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další díl skřetí mytologie je věnován ohnivým bytostem, kteří jsou ve světě Středozemě nejčastěji známy jako Balrogové. Elfové z nich mají hrůzu (jako ostatně téměř ze všeho), protože je považují za nejděsivější a nejvražednější z Morgothových přízraků. Pojďme ale odhrnout záclonu tajemna a podívat se na ohnivé démony severu zblízka.

Ještě před tím, než procitli první hai (skřetí označení pro humanoidy), patřil svět ohni. Divokému živoucímu z lůna všematky Dha. Byl to právě Burzum (Melkor), který ho odtamtud vyvedl na svět, vědom si jeho obrovské tvořivé síly.  
Zpočátku byl živoucí oheň spojitý, takže nešlo dobře rozlišit, koho v sobě skrývá. Později se ale z prvotního plamene oddělilo dvanáct hlavních a nejdůležitějších bytostí, dvanáct Bal-(rahh)-ghulug. Někdy se také zve Skarh-Balu-gha, neboli Živoucí plamen tančící v temnotách. (Pozn.: V sindarské elfštině se nazývají Balrogové, v quendi valarauka)  
Jako poslední z dvanácti vystoupila z Dhaina lůna paní Gothmog, nejmladší nejbujnější a nejdivočejší z jejích ohnivých dětí. V Gothmožiných starších sourozencích podnítily tyto vlastnosti obdiv a úctu a přestože jinak je hlavních dvanáct ochotno podřídit se máločemu, Gothmog si jejich respekt získala.

 

Jenže moc ohně umí taky ničit!  
Jen co se Živoucí ohně, z pomocí Temnoty, odpoutaly jeden od druhého, rozběhly se z radosti z nabyté svobody do všech hlavních dvanácti světových stran. Divocí a hladoví, bujní a bezstarostní, málem strávili celý nově stvořený svět.  
Na poslední chvíli se Temnotě povedlo obrátit Gothmog na svou stranu, ostatních jedenáct následovalo jejího příkladu a přidalo se k němu. Dha pak oněch dvanáct obdařila těly. Jejich neklidné plamenné duše (po skřetím Ash) v nich však nechtěly pokojně prodlívat a vzpíraly se nabízené formě. Proto ani dodnes v některých chvílích není patrné, kde končí Bal-ghul a začíná oheň.  
Burzum vyrobil a věnoval Gothmog mocnou zbraň. Ohnivý bič, s nímž pak slavně pochodovala na čele temných armád a vedla jejich vojska do vítězných bitev. Vždy se projevovala jako nejudatnější a nejnebezpečnější bojovnice Temné říše. Dodnes ochraňuje vojáky uprostřed válečné vřavy, vlévá do nich odhodlání a zuřivost.

 

Některé kasty válečníků věří, že Gothmog a Burzum spolu zplodily potomka jménem Maskhi, který se však bohužel nedožil dospělosti. Jeho duch se ale usídlil v jistém druhu houby, zvaném Lag-rah-(maskhi). Také bývá nazývána Gothmožin hněv, nebo Gohmožina zběsilost. Pokud se (tím správným způsobem a v tom správném množství) užije před bitvou, vyvolá ve vojácích ten správný druh transu, v němž je možné spojit se z duchem samotné Gothmog a získat tak část její síly a nezranitelnosti.

 

Bal-ghulug, neboli Velkých dvanáct, ale nejsou jen hněviví válečníci, chránící děti Temnoty před mocnostmi světla. Byli silami, které od počátku stály po boku Temnoty a napomáhali jí budovat Temnou říši. Nezůstali v tom dlouho osamoceni! V každém plameni i v tom sebenepatrnějším, totiž přebývá některý z jejich potomků, kterých jsou stovky a tisíce. Jejich uměním a silou je to, že dokáží měnit temnotu ve stín.

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

Původ Živoucího ohně je v elfské mytologii poněkud zastřený. Nejčastěji se předpokládá, že se jedná o duchy Maiar, kteří se přidali k Melkorovi, pánovi Temnoty ještě před počátkem světa. Elfové se děsí jejich stínu, stejně jako jejich neustálé proměnlivosti, nestálosti a nevyzpytatelnosti a považují je za nejhrozivější z Melkorových/Morgothových přízraků.  
Gothmog, snad pro její mohutnost a udatnost v boji mají za muže a nazývají ji "králem" balrogů. Elfům neznámým faktem ovšem je, že většina Balrogů jsou ženy!  
Elfové také zdůrazňují především destruktivní vražednou stránku Melkorových ohnivých přízraků. V jejich legendách se jedná o nebezpečné zabijáky, kteří účtují s jejich předními hrdiny a kteří jindy zase bývají dalšími elfími hrdiny na oplátku pobíjeni. Bohužel zcela opomíjen je jejich tvořivý potenciál a laskavé stránky. Gothmog je například považována za patronku domácího ohně a sesterské (z našeho pohledu lesbické) lásky (viz dále).

Skřetí přístup k Balrogům, jakožto k bytostem krajně nebezpečným, nevyzpytatelným a potenciálně smrtícím se od toho elfského kupodivu příliš neliší. Přes to je kult - jak ho skřeti nazývají - "Rudého ohně" velmi silný a nějaká forma jeho vyznávání je přítomna v podstatě mezi všemi kmeny. Skřeti si totiž cení především praktičnost a užitečnost ohnivých démonů, která překonává jejich potenciální nebezpečnost. Při každé vhodné příležitosti proto konejší jejich hněv a tiší hlad, ideálně nejrůznějšími obětinami, vhazovanými do posvátných ohňů. Může se jednat o odřezek masa, několik kapek vlastní krve, nebo rovnou nepřátelského zajatce či otroka. Ty ovšem skřeti zásadně neházejí do plamenů živé. Ani ne snad z jakéhosi zvráceného milosrdenství, ale spíše proto, že jim vadí ten křik. Zásadně také neobětují příslušníky vlastního kmene. Vědí totiž, že solidarita a soudržnost je mezi hlavními dvanácti ceněna nade vše a porušit ji by znamenalo definitivně ztratit jejich přízeň.


	6. Legenda o původu skřetů

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už jsme se poučili o původu Eä, Ardy, dnes se dozvíme, kde se vzali skřeti. A jako obvykle je to trochu jinak, než než se nám oficiální elfská propaganda snaží namluvit ;-)

Na počátku věků, když byl svět ještě mladý, procitli u Soumračného jezera, (které elfové nazývají Cuiviénen), první humanoidní bytosti, první hai (po skřetím Dhur-hai). Zrodily se z Dhaina těla a Dha také roznítila svým ohněm jejich Ashu, jejich jedno, jež živým bytostem dává vědomí svébytnosti, ohraničuje jejich jsoucnost a odděluje ji ostatních jedinců svého druhu.  
(Pozn. skřetí Ashu zdánlivě připomíná elfskou fëa, duši. Při bližším zkoumání ale zjistíme, že se jedná o zcela odlišný koncept. Skřeti především, na rozdíl od elfů, nevnímají tělo a duši jako dvě odlišné entity. Podle nich je Ashu přirozenou funkci těla. Dalším rozdílem je i to, že Ashu, není svou přítomností omezena striktně na skřety, respektive na humanoidy. Předpokládá se, že nějaká, byť primitivní, forma Ashu existuje u všech živých bytostí.)  
Za otce prvních hai (pokud je vůbec zmiňován) bývá označován Nun (po elfsku Eru).

 

Tito prvotní tvorové ještě ani vzdáleně nepřipomínali elfy, či skřety tak, jak je známe dnes. Dhur-hai se podobaly spíše dětem. Tak jako děti byli i oni naivní, nevědomí a svět byl pro ně jednou velkou neznámou. Jejich Asha byly jako prázdné čisté nádoby, či nepopsané listy pergamenu.  
Zatím to ještě netušili, ale mezi hlavními mocnostmi světa, Světlem a Temnotou se však už chystala kolosální bitva o to, kdo jejich neposkvrněnou Asha naplní.

Spolu s tím, jak běžel čas, začaly se mezi prvotními hai, prohlubovat rozdíly. Zpočátku jen stěží patrné, přes to však nade vší pochybnost přítomné. Někteří z nich obraceli své zraky k nebi a ke hvězdám a obdivovali se jejich kráse. Ti zůstávali na místě, protože hvězdné nebe je konec konců všude stejné. Vpíjeli se do jejich bledého světla a spolu s ním jim do duší pronikal i tichý, naléhavý šepot paní Draut (Pozn. Varda, paní bílého ohně).  
Jiní oproti tomu zvídavě zkoumali zemi a všechna její tajemství, lhostejní k chladnému nedostupnému půvabu nad svými hlavami. Neohroženě se pouštěli dál a hloub do neznámé temnoty, pryč od svých prostých domovů. V hvězdých Dhur-hai vzbuzovalo toto chování nedůvěru.

 

Ti, kteří došli dost daleko, zaslechli v oněch vzdálených krajinách zvláštní tajemnou píseň, zpívanou jazykem, který neznali, avšak přes to jim připadal povědomý. Byla to píseň podobná dunění hromu, pronikala hlínou a skalami a rozechvívala jejich kosti. Ti odvážnější se jí vydali vstříc. Objevili hluboké jámy, naplněné mohutnými svíjejícími se plameny sálajícími horkem. Píseň, která je k nim přivábila, se linula přímo z jejich středu a už je zcela ohlušovala. Někteří z nich jí konečně počínali rozumět. Zpívala o divokém nezkrotném chaosu o horoucí vášni a svobodě bez hranic a lákala je k sobě. Když se ti nejsmělejší skutečně odvážili nahlédnout přes okraj, ustrnuli! Z ohně se vzpínaly tisíce černých rukou a natahovaly se jim vstříc. Ti, co se naklonili ještě hloub spatřili i mnoho dalšího. Tisíce očí, zářících rudým ohněm, upřených na ně. Tisíce tmavých končetin zmítajících se v divokém tanci.  
Někteří z Dhur spatřivší ten děsivý výjev, uprchli s výkřiky hrůzy na rtech, jiní však zůstali. Bylo to dvanáct nejsrdnatějších bytostí že všech Dhur. Dvanáct žen! Přes to, že i je zpočátku svírala úzkost, natáhly své vlastní ruce vstříc těm z ohně a zaposlouchaly se hlouběji do tónů písně. A čím důkladněji naslouchaly, tím více si uvědomovaly, že za onou melodií se skrývá ještě něco dalšího. Netrvalo dlouho a odhalili to tajemství. To něco byl bujný zpupný smích. Ten nejbujnější a nejzpupnější smích, jaký kdy slyšely.  
V tom okamžiku už jejich srdce i duše pomalu začala obestírat Temnota. Všechny stopy po Bílem ohni v nich s řinčením popraskaly a ony pochopily. Rozběhly se a s divokým chechotem se vrhly do plamenů.  
Mnoho dalších se pak po vzoru oněch dvanácti pokoušelo projít ohněm a mnozí při tom zahynuli, spáleni na popel, či pozřeni některou z hladových příšer, co v něm přebývala. Ale oněch dvanáct jako první dorazilo až na dno. Tam už na ně čekal Burzum (Pozn. aut: elf. Melkor), Temnota!

 

Ti z Dhur, kteří se Burzumovi přiblížili, ale vzápětí uprchli, se pokusili vrátit do svých domovů na břehu jezera a zvěstovat svým druhům , co objevili. Se zlou se však potázali! Zbylí hai je nepoznávali a oni zas nemohli rozpoznat je. Chtěli na sebe promluvit, ale jeden druhému nerozuměli.  
Zatímco někteří se někteří z Dhur vydali vstříc Burzumově písni, pospíšila si totiž paní Draut, strachující se jeho vzrůstající moci a naplnila Asha zbývajících Dhur svými slzami.  
A protože Asha je funkcí těla a tělo zrcadlí tvar a obsah Asha, změnil se i vzhled původních Dhur. Drautiny slzy je učinily bledými, éterickými, podobnými větru. Jejich srdce zprůhledněla a uzavřela se, jakoby byla z křišťálu. Jejich mysli se nasměrovaly vzhůru a už nebyly schopny sklonit se ke svým bývalým druhům.  
Jenže i Dhur, jež se dotkli Temnoty se změnili, aniž by si to uvědomovali. Temnota je poznamenala. Zračila se v jejich tvářích, očích i slovech. Jejich druhové s dušemi plnými bílého ohně, teď už Olog-hai (elfové) se jich děsili a odháněli je od sebe. Proto jim nezbylo, než se vrátit do Burzumovy říše.  
K smrti vyděšení Olog-hai, vedeni Bílým světlem, se zatím vydali na zběsilý útěk pryč ze Středozemě.

Zatímco Olog-hai prchaly, dvanáct žen, co došly až na dno, se stalo společnicemi a manželkami Burzuma.  
Protože k němu měly ze všech smrtelných bytostí nejblíž, obdařil je jejich choť nejštědřejší dávkou Temnoty a učinil je tak nejstrašnějšími, nejobávanějšími čarodějkami v Ardě. Po dobu, co s Burzumem přebývaly v jeho podzemní pevnosti, přivedla každá z nich na svět šest dcer. Jejich Matky jim, jako jejich dědictví předaly část Burzumovy Temnoty a ony ho zase postoupily svým dětem. Doba, kterou bývalí Dhur, teď už skřeti, strávili po boku Burzuma vešla do dějin jako Požehnaný věk Temnoty.

 

Nakonec ale všech dvanáct matek i se svými početnými rodinami, opustilo bezpečí Burzumovy pevnosti. Každá z nich dostala darem kus země pro svůj kmen, každá byla obdařena ochranným duchem ve zvířecí podobě, který měl za úkol její rodinu strážit a podporovat.  
Tak vzniklo dvanáct hlavních skřetích kmenů, které dodnes nesou jména po svých zvířecích patronech.  
Dosud je znám kmen Dračí, Vlčí, Tygří, Buvolí, Krysí, Pavoučí a Netopíří. Existují i kmeny Kachních, Vraních a Želvích goblinů, ale ty nebývají považováni za součást velké dvanáctky.

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

Zatímco elfové mají o svém původu jasno o původu skřetů koluje spousta legend a pověstí, jak mezi elfy, tak skřety samotnými.

Některé kmeny se považují za přímé potomky Všematky, ať už ji nazývají jakkoliv, jiné vztahují svůj počátek k některým z jejích dcer. (Pavoučí kmen k Ungolianth, Netopíří k Thuringwethil)  
Pozn.: Je ale nutné upozornit, že se jedná spíše o vyjímky, neboť společenské postavení a kmenová příslušnost se u skřetů v naprosté většině případů dědí po matce. Nezdá se tedy pravděpodobné, že by ženský duch, frum, zplodil smrtelníka, byť se smrtelným partnerem. Smrtelná žena ovšem s mužským frumem smrtelníka zplodit musí.  
Existují i kmeny, které se domnívají, že skřety uhnětl Burzum z Dhainy krve (Srovnej s některými staršími elfskými pověstmi o původu skřetů, kterak byli stvořeni Melkorem ze slizu.)

Občas mezi elfy také kolují domněnky, že skřeti s nimi nemají společného vůbec nic, dokonce ani původ a že jsou jsou ve skutečnosti Melkorem zkažení Maiar.


	7. Legenda o sexu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konečně se dostáváme k tomu nejdůležitějšímu...

Kdysi dávno, ještě před začátkem času, existovalo vše, z čeho se později zrodil náš svět, v Jednom. Jedno se vzápětí roztrhlo na dva hlavní elementy, Nuna a Dha a daly tím vzniknout Eä, jak ji známe. Od té doby se také začal počítat čas.  
Prvotní čas ovšem ještě nebyl takový, jako dnes. Byl zprohýbaný, nespojitý a zakroucený. Tu běžel kvapem, jinde se zas brzdil a opožďoval. A stejný byl i prostor. Zkrátka, nově zrozené jsoucno se od toho dnešního velmi lišilo a mělo s ním jen pramálo společného. Nazývá se Prvosvět.  
Nechybělo dokonce málo a i ten by zanikl tak rychle jak se zrodil. Za jeho přežití a přetvoření do podoby dnešního světa vděčíme Burzumovi, kterého elfové nazývají Melkor. Ten totiž vyvolal v předivu prvosvěta nerovnováhu, která zapříčinila, že mezera mezi těly Dha a Nuna obsahující Prvosvět se opět neuzavřela. Proč to udělal? Důvodem byl Dhain oheň.

 

Když Burzum ještě nebyl ničím víc, než pouhou smělou Nunovou myšlenkou, vydal se vstříc Dha, aby poznaj její tajemství. Objevil při tom oheň planoucí v Dhaině lůně. Byl rudý, horký a smyslný a Burzum po něm okamžitě zatoužil. (Viz legenda o stvoření světa)  
Ten oheň se nazývá Gajal a je dárcem života. Chová v sobě nesmírnou sílu a moudrost stvoření a plane jím vše živé. Čím divočeji, čím nezkrotněji ten oheň hoří, tím mocnější je život, který živí. Ovšem tím blíže je také smrti, protože Gajal zároveň stravuje život, který dává. (Viz skřetí nauka o dualitě věcí)  
(Pozn.: Málokdo o tom ví, dokonce ani oni sami, ale elfové nejsou zdaleka nesmrtelní resp. neumírající. Pouze dlouhověcí! Své nezpochybnitelné dlouhověkosti dosáhli tím, že utlumili svůj Gajal na takové minimum, že téměř není patrný. Na rozdíl od rozšířeného skřetího předsudku, tedy v sobě svou špetičku Dhaina ohně stále chovají, ačkoliv to na nich není skoro znát. Za onen útlum "vděčí" slzám paní Draut, jimiž tato palčivá bohyně naplnila jejich duše. Viz legenda o původu skřetů)  
Burzumova vrozená zvídavost a nedůvěřivost ho rychle vedla k pochopení podstaty Dhaina ohně i k poznání, že jeho tvořivá síla se může naplno projevit jen ve stavu nezřízené chaotické svobody. Proto Dha odtlačil od Nuna dost daleko, aby se dostala mimo jeho dosah. Když pak Dha za odměnu obdařila jeho duchovní formu tělem, sevřel ji do náručí a splynuli spolu v dlouhém milostném obětí.  
Nedá se přesně určit, jak dlouho jejich splynutí trvalo (viz. zprohýbaný čas Prvosvěta) Každopádně na blíže neurčený časový úsek se Dha stala Burzumem a Burzum se změnil v Dha (podle jiných variant této legendy ono spojení stále trvá). Během této doby si vyměnili veškeré vědomosti a zkušenosti, které nashromáždili. Dha mu vypověděla vše o Ohni života a naučila ho, jak ho rozdmíchávat. Po té, co se jejich dvě bytosti zase oddělily, byla část Dhaina tajemství opět ukryta, umění smyslné lásky ale zůstalo zachováno.  
Když pak na na břehu soumračného jezera procitli první Dhur-hai, Burzumova píseň plná vášně a touhy přivábila do jeho pevnosti Votar-stor (po elfsku Utumno) prvních dvanáct skřetic, dvanáct pramatek (viz. pověst o původu skřetů) Burzum je pojal za manželky a vyučil je v Dhaině umění.

 

Celá dlouhá léta se pak okolím pevnosti nesly jejich stony a výkřiky a země nad ní se chvěla jejich vášní. Výbuchy Dhaina ohně byly někdy tak silné, že převracely kameny, trhaly skály a obnažovaly rudé krvavé ledví země.  
Když pak dvanáct pramatek konečně vyšlo i se svými rodinami z Votar-stor, aby se usadily a žily v zemích, jež jim Burzum daroval věnem, předali tuto dovednost příslušníkům svých kmenů a ty pak zas dál a dál.  
Postupně bylo ono umění zdokonalováno a tříbeno, až se vyvinulo v tajnou nauku, pěstovanou, studovanou a vyučovanou skřetími čarodějnicemi.  
Dones se nazývá různě! Někdy se jí prostě říká Přímá cesta. Ale protože to byly obzvláště čarodějky Tygřího kmene, které prosluly bravurou a mistrovstvím na poli milostné magie, vžilo se pro ni označení, Učení bílé tygřice.

V čem vlastně spočívá jeho tajemství?  
Podle Učení bílé tygřice je Dhain oheň, Gajal, situován na bazi těla, v pohlavních orgánech. Nazývá se Dra-karnuishi, neboli Rudé světlo v klíně. Skřeti věří, že je velmi mocný a když se s ním správně zachází, dokáže se rozhořet do nebývalé intenzity a učinit z majitele mocného čaroděje. Z Dra-karnuishi vedou vzhůru tělem dva magické proudy, dvě Ohnivé řeky, Lum-za-jar. Jsou to toky nestálé a proměnlivé povahy, takže se nikdy nedá přesně určit kudy se ubírají. Na posvátné cestě Lum-za-jar se ovšem nachází šest kouzelných bran, šest uzlů, Ghaku, které stráží vstup do posvátného řečiště. Magický proud Lum-za-jar pak ústí pod kotel Ashu, již rozehřívá a vlévá do ní životní sílu. Pokud Asha není často a důkladně omývána vlnami Ohnivé řeky, ochabuje a odumírá až nakonec ztuhne na chladné, křiš'ťálově průhledné mrtvé prázdno.  
Přítomnost Lum-za-jar v těle není samozřejmá. Je třeba je neustále podněcovat, kultivovat a rozšiřovat jejich koryta, aby jejich proud byl co nejspojitější, nejmohutnější a nejširší. Toho je dosaženo pravidelným důsledným cvičením a stimulací šesti Ghaku.  
Právě probuzený Gajal dodává skřetím čarodějnicím sílu a povzbuzuje jejich magické schopnosti. Opravdové mistryně ho dokáží zhmotnit ve vlastních dlaních, očích, či ústech a dovedou s ním i spoustu dalších neuvěřitelných věcí.  
Jakkoli jsou jako milenky vyhledávané, jsou ze stejného důvodu i obávané. Věří se, že čarodějnice je schopna během milostného aktu svého partnera i zabít.

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

Elfové pochopitelně žádnou sexuální magii neprovozují. V jejich legendách se krátce mluví o věčném ohni hořícím u kořenů Ardy a o tom, jak Melkor/Burzum před počátkem času pročesával prázdnotu ve snaze ho nalézt. Není z nich ovšem zřejmé, zda se tento oheň dá ztotožnit právě z Dhainým Gajalem. O jeho samotné povaze a důvodu jeho existence nám elfská slovesnost nepodává žádné zprávy.

Jinak, elfí i skřetí přístup k sexualitě je velmi odlišný a u obou ras je zdrojem vzájemného pohoršení.  
Zdrženliví a někdy až extrémně upjatí elfové o své vlastní tělesnosti taktně mlčí a to nejtroufalejší, čeho se od nich zatím v tomto směru bylo lze dočkat, je opatrné cudné opěvování krás vytoužené paní.  
To vedlo náruživé skřety k domněnce, že jejich elfští bratranci prostě žádnou sexualitu nemají a pokud v nich kdy plápolal plamínek vášně, byl spolehlivě uhašen přívalem slz bohyně Draut. Elfské rozmnožování pak, dle jejich dohadů, probíhá velmi podivným až obskurním způsobem, v němž hraje jistou roli ranní rosa a měsíční svit.  
Oproti tomu elfové, kteří si povšimli, že skřeti se množí nejrychleji ze všech národů Ardy, si skřetí smyslnost a promiskuitu oškliví a považují ji za další důkaz jejich nenapravitelné zkaženosti.  
Není taky bez zajímavosti, že i prvotní elfové zaznamenali ve svých pověstech zmínku o nářku a sténání, který se linul z Melkorovy/Burzumovi pevnosti. Přisuzují je ovšem údajnému mučení, ke kterému, jak jsou přesvědčeni, uvnitř docházelo.

Co se týče praktické stránky věci, zdá se, že elfové jsou skutečně schopni vydržet bez partnera/partnerky poměrně dlouho a to po celá léta a staletí. Když už vstoupí do manželství, jsou si striktně věrní a ani po smrti jednoho z partnerů nenavazují nové svazky. (Pozn. Jedinou známou odchylkou je Finwë, první král Noldor a otec Fëanora) Pozoruhodné je, že počet potomků je pak poměrně nízký. Obvykle bývá jeden až dva.

Skřeti oproti tomu považují sexuální abstinenci za nežádoucí. (U některých kmenů jsou dokonce patnácti- a šestnáctiletí mladíci rituálně zbavováni panictví čarodějnicemi.) Jejich manželské svazky jsou spíše volnější a vyjímkou nejsou ani mnohočetná manželství, polygynie a polyandrie.

Stejnopohlavní svazky pak nebyly u elfů nikdy zaznamenány. U skřetů jsou naopak velmi časté až běžné, obzvláště pak u kmenů, kde obě pohlaví tráví značnou porci času odděleně. Muži mívají loveckého, či válečnického druha, zvaného ghumtug, ženy pak žijí ve vícečetných společenstvích, sesterstvích. (Není zcela zjevné, kdy slovo "sestra" označuje pokrevní příbuznou a kdy milenku.)  
Tomuto uspořádání odpovídá i skřetí mytologie. (Viz vztah Sauron/Melkor a "sesterská" pouta mezi Gothmog a ostatními ohnivými démonkami)


	8. Legenda o Želvím kmeni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vážení čtenáři!  
> Možná si někteří z vás vzpomínáte, že na mém blogu kdysi vyšla jistá povídka. Odehrává se v hlubinách pod Orthankem, kde se bílý čřaroděj Saruman pouští do svých tajemných genetických experimentů ve snaze vyšlechtit zdokonalenou skřetí rasu. Pomáhá mu v tom jakási tajemná goblinka z Želvího kmene. Co byla zač?  
> Nedávno mi bylo vyčteno, že jsem, ve svých sebraných skřetích legendách odsunula slovutný Želví kmen stranou hlavního kánonu a učinila z něj pouhý apokryf.  
> Při tom nic nemůže být dále od pravdy! Želví goblini hráli v temné mytologii roli možná malou, přes to však zásadní.  
> Zde je slavná Želví historie tak, jak se v tomto velkolepém rodu předává z generace na generaci.

Krátce po tom, co se u jezera Cuiviénen zrodily první humanoidní bytosti, Dhur-hai, došlo mezi nimi i k prvnímu rozkolu.  
To, když si jejich Ashu mezi sebe rozdělili mocní duchové frumi, kteří tenkrát ještě dleli ve světě mezi smrtelníky.  
Část se jich přidala k Burzumovi a přijala jeho Temnotu, část jich odešla do Skatoru za vládkyní bílého ohně Draut, která naplnila jejich Ashu svými palčivými slzami.  
První z temných hai byly ženy. Bylo to dvanáct Ama-ru, dvanáct legendárních pramatek, jež stály u zrodu dvanácti hlavních skřetích kmenů. Prvních dvanáct odvážlivkyň, které se vydaly za Burzumovou písní a proklestily si cestu ohnivými jamami až do samého srdce pevnosti Votar-stor, kde stanuly po boku Burzuma, pána Temnoty.  
Těchto legendárních prvních dvanáct pak Burzum pojal za své manželky a zplodil s nimi celý velký skřetí národ.  
Nebyly však zdaleka jediné!  
Ne všichni z prvních hai, kteří zaslechli Burzumovu píseň a vydali se k jeho ohnivým jamám se totiž ihned vrhli do plamenů. Někteří zůstali na povrchu, aby mohli zprávu o jejich existenci zvěstovat svým druhům. Ti však už byli pryč, na cestě do Skatoru s Ashu přetékajícími bílým ohněm. Zbylým Dhur-hai, teď už skřetům, tedy nezbylo, než se navrátit k jedinému místu, kde mohli najít útočiště. K Burzumovým ohnivým jamám!

Jednou z nich byla i Gamera, pramáti Želvího lidu!

Gamera se zpočátku obávala vstoupit do ohně a tak, jako mnoho ostatních, jen setrvávala na povrchu v blízkosti jam, naslouchala zpěvu jež se z nich linul a pozorovala tanec plamenů. A čím hlouběji do sebe nechávala pronikat tóny, čím upřeněji hleděla na nekonečné mihotání ohně, tím více obestírala její srdce Temnota. Až i ona nakonec rozluštila smysl písně a porozuměla jejímu obsahu.  
Rozhodla se tedy, že také podstoupí onu strastiplnou pouť chřtánem živoucího ohně.  
A jak řekla, tak také udělala!  
Přestože nevěděla, kudy vede stezka a neměla ani potuchy jak ukonejšit zuřivý hlad démonů, kteří ji stráží, vrhla se přímo do jejich rudého planoucího středu.  
A její odvaha se jí vyplatila!  
V samotném srdci Utumu nalezla jejího pán a vládce Burzuma, který již netrpělivě očekával její příchod.  
Kurážná dívka se mu ihned zalíbila, provedl ji proto svou pevností. Sestoupili spolu až na samé dno bytí k předivům Ardy a společně se dotkli jejího jádra. Pak v ní Temný pán probudil její Dha a rozpálil její Gajal až na samu hranici snesitelnosti.  
Gamera po celou cestu neprojevila ani stín strachu, naopak přímo bublala zvědavostí a o vše se živě zajímala. Její Gajal se pak rozhořel tak vášnivě, že si ji Burzum ihned zamiloval a slíbil, že z ní učiní svou choť.  
A v zápětí to také splnil! Tak se Gamera stala třináctou Burzumovou manželkou.  
Ale nebyla manželkou jen tak ledajakou!  
Byla tou nejoblíbenější a nejvyhledávanější, Burzumovi nejmilejší. Až na ni zbylých dvanáct začalo krutě žárlit! Buzrumovu přízeň jí nepřály, pronásledovaly ji, intrikovaly a strojily jí nejrůznější úklady ve snaze očernit ji v Burzumových očích.  
Jenže Gamera se nezalekla!  
Od svého manžela se už dávno naučila tajné řeči, v níž promlouval s Všematkou Dha, stejně jako mnoha způsobům, jak se k ní obracet o radu a o pomoc. Nelenila tedy, a začala čarovat!  
Kouzlila dlouho a pracně! Podstoupila bezpočet obtížných a namáhavých magických rituálů, při nichž riskovala dokonce i vlastní život, ale vyplatilo se!  
Všematka ji nakonec obdařila ochranným duchem, frumem. A protože Gamera byla tou, kdo ho vyvolal, obrážela se v jejím frumovi její vlastní podoba. Stejně, jako ona byl i on nazelenalé barvy, na první pohled spíše nemotorný, ve skutečnosti ale nezdolný a vytrvalý. S pevným krunýřem, jež ho spolehlivě ochránil před ranami nepřátel a silnýma nohama, které ho nezraněného donesly až k nim.  
Byla to obří ohnivá želva jménem Kawatora a Gamera ji ihned bez váhání poštvala na své nehodné sokyně.  
Ty rychle pochopily, kdo se jim tak strašlivě mstí a společně se sešikovaly proti Kawatoře i Gameře.

 

Nastal dlouhý zuřivý boj, během něhož se chvěla země a sopky nad jejím povrchem krvácely rudým magmatem.  
Jenže ani kouzla všech prvních dvanácti Burzumových žen nestačila na sílu a rafinovanost těch Gameřiných. Prvních dvanáct nakonec začlo ztrácet převahu. Nakonec je ohnivá želví démonka zahnala do jedné z nejhlubších jam Utumu a tam se nad nimi výhružně vztyčila.  
Pak k nim promluvila Gameřiným hlasem:  
"Dny vašich podlých pletich skončily. Pouto mezi mnou a Burzumem nerozlomíte. Odejděte! Odejděte i se svými rodinami, sic se vám špatně povede."  
"Ale, kam máme odejít?"  
Odvětilo prvních dvanáct.  
"Na severu i na východě je úrodná země, plná bohatých lovišť. Tam nebudete trpět nouzí vy, ani vaše rodiny. Najdete tam i spoustu mužských druhů pro sebe i své dcery."  
A oněm dvanácti nakonec nezbylo, než souhlasit.

Tak se v Utumu rozhostil klid a mír a Gamera se stala první a jedinou Burzumovou chotí. Její rod se zdárně rozrůstal a nepřestával sílit a vzkvétat blízkostí Temnoty.  
Jenže netrvalo dlouho a vnitřní pevnost začala být početnému Želvímu kmeni malá. I obrátila se jeho máti na svého mocného chotě a požádala ho o radu.  
Ten jí odvětil: "Vydej se na severozápad k pramenům řeky Rivil. Nalezneš tam, širou zemi, ukrytou mezi dvěma horami. S horkými proudy a ohnivými jezírky a se vším, co bude tvůj kmen potřebovat k utěšenému životu."  
"Ale bude tam bezpečno?" Otázala ona. "Co, když narazíme na někoho z bělostných olog-hai, přetékajících Drautiným slzami?"  
I na to dokázal Burzum odpovědět: "Vemte si s sebou svou želví frum. Bude vás ochraňovat kamkoliv se hnete."  
Gamera však měla ještě jednu námitku: "Tam venku už zbylo tak málo hai mužského pohlaví! Když teď odejdeme, koho si já a moje dcery vezmeme za manžely?"

A tak se s ní Burzum ještě jednou potopil téměř až na samé dno jsoucna, k počátkům bytí. Prošli spolu předalekými končinami a tajemnými kraji, dokud nedoputovali až k prameni života. Tam Burzum smočil Gameřiny ruce v jeho rudých vodách.  
"Dobře se podívej!"  
Nabádal jí!  
"Skloň se, jak nejhloub můžeš. Zde je ukryto tajemství krve."  
A tak Gamera, poslušna rad svého druha, dlouho a důkladně studovala rudé stopy na svých dlaních, dokud před jejíma šokovanýma očima nezačaly tančit. Málem vykřikla leknutím, ale ovládla se a ještě jednou se zahleděla do onoho prapodivného reje, zdánlivě bez řádu a pravidel.  
Dlouho zůstala skloněná, strnulá, jak kámen, bez jediného nádechu, bez úderu srdce. Čas kolem ní se natáhl a hned na to se zase zkroutil do divokých smyček, takže se chvíli zdál nekonečně táhnout, pak zas spurtoval jak šílený.  
A když už byla celá rozbolavělá, když jí v kostech praštělo a ve svalech škubalo, když už věřila, že se zhroutí vyčerpáním, najednou to přišlo. Jednotlivé přímky a body se před ní začly rovnat v přesně stanoveném pořadí a kroutit se do spirál v rytmu úchvatného tance.  
V ten okamžik se černou zdánlivě nekonečnou hlubinou rozlehl bujný Burzumův smích. Gamera se narovnala a přidala se k němu. Smáli se jak šílení a pustili se do tance. Tančili spolu divý bouřlivý a nespoutaný tanec života, jehož pravidlům teď už konečně porozuměla. A nepřestali tančit, dokud, zcela vyčerpaní, s hlasitým žbluňknutím nepadli do mělkých vod pramene.  
"Poznala jsi tajemství!" Pronesl k ní Burzum po té. "Ale buď opatrná! Zatím ti náleží jen jeho část. Přes to to stačí k tomu, aby sis osvojila magii zrození a předala ji dál, svým dcerám. Odteď budeš mít právo na jednu kapku krve. Jedinou kapku, kterou ti bude povinována každá z oněch prvních dvanácti. Bude to jejich pokání za to, jak špatně s tebou nakládaly. Jedna kapka stačí abys z ní zhotovila chotě pro kteroukoliv ze svých dcer a vdechla mu život.  
Bude to můj dar pro tebe a tvůj kmen."

 

A od těch dob se mezi ženami Želvího kmene předává tajemství krve z matky na dceru. Želví ženy jsou hrdé na své umění a v každé generaci ho ještě zdokonalují. Pečlivě ho střeží, aby nepadlo do nepovolaných rukou a přestože služeb Želvích čarodějek využívali ve třetím věku všichni temní panovníci, ony samy ho nikdy nevyzradily.  
Ponechávají si ho pro sebe, jako své temné dědictví.


	9. Mytologie Želvího lidu (Tak, jak si ji pamatuje Melkor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedávno jsme se seznámili se slovutnou historií Želvích goblinů. (Jinak proslulých svým uměním genetických manipulací.) Historie to byla opravdu velmi slovutná, jenže každý příběh má dvě strany. Jak si jej pamatuje Melkor?

"Cože? Shataz? Já ti dám Shataz! Ať už tě tady nevidim! Posbírej si svý krámy a táhni si za tou svou Shataz!"  
Mohutnými stěnami velkolepého Utumu se rozlehl ječivý a velmi nepříjemný skřek. Hrubé skalní stěny se ještě chvěly jeho ozvěnou, když se jedny z pevných vrat, strážících vstup do obytných jam rozevřely dokořán a z nich nevypadl nikdo jiný, než jeho mocný vládce, pán temnoty a právoplatný panovník nad Ardou, Melkor, mocně povstávající.  
Jeho svršky i spodky létaly v nesouvislých chuchvalcích za ním a on po nich chňapal v marných pokusech zmocnit se jich ještě za letu.  
"Ale... eee... (jak jen se to..) Miláčku! Miláčku! Já neříkal Shataz! To se ti muselo něco zdát! Já jen .... ehm... kýchal! Jo, to je ono! Kýchal jsem!  
"Že prej kejchal!" Posmíval se mu zevnitř rozezlený a nade vší pochybnost ženský hlas. "Myslíš si, že jsem blbá?"  
Vládce Temnoty si povzdechl, když se za ním vrata s uši rvoucím vrzotem zaklapla.  
Samozřejmě, že není a takhle průhlednou výmluvu že mu nespolkne!  
Povzdechl si ještě jednou, tentokrát v duchu! S trpkostí si uvědomil, že porušil jedno ze svých vlastních základních pravidel, které zní: Nikdy nejmenovat! Pusinko, zlatíčko, broučku, drahoušku... To, snad! Ale vlastní jména? To je přímá cesta do záhuby.  
Kdyby důsledně používal jen roztomilé přezdívky, nemohlo nikdy dojít k takovému trapasu jako právě teď, tedy že osloví svou milovanou choť jménem své jiné milované choti.  
Melkorovy manželky to z nějakého důvodu strašně špatně snášely, ačkoliv on sám byl přesvědčen, že alespoň v tomhle by si od nich zasloužil trochu shovívavosti. Ostatně, měl jich dvanáct. Jak si je měl všechny pamatovat?!  
No a s touhle novou už to bylo rovných třináct. Jak ona se to vlastně jmenuje...? Mege... Ne, ne, počkat! Už to má! Gamera! Tahle malá se jmenuje Gamera! Shataz je ta velká! To by zas neměl být až takový problém na zapamatování!  
Jedna s postranních chodeb se rozsvítila měkkou rudooranžovou září, která vykreslila mihotavé stíny na stěnách i podlaze. Zpočátku jemný světelný opar začal rychle mohutnět a zvětšovat kruh světla, který tlačil před sebou. Skalní obrysy v jeho nejbližším okolí se kvapem zaostřily a vybarvily do ruda. Nebylo pochyb, že ona jasná věc se blíží a to hodně rychle, přilákána nejspíš vším tím rámusem.  
Melkor napřed vyděšeně ztuhl, vzápětí, když mu začlo být jasné, že kontaktu se nevyhne, napřímil adespoň záda, vypnul hruď a pokusil se nasadit důstojný výraz ctihodného panovníka nad osudy Ardy.  
Tragicky při tom selhal, ale budiž mu přičteno ke cti, že s holou panimandou by to nezvládl ani sám Eru.  
Když už chodba plála zcela jasným světlem, zpoza rohu konečně vykoukla rozesmátá rohatá hlava, ověnčená rudými plameny. Nepatřila nikomu menšímu, než samotné paní Gothmog, nejsilnější z dvanácti živoucích ohňů a hrdinné ochránkyni Utumu a jeho obyvatel.  
Dva páry očí se střetly. Jedny ocelově chladné, hluboké a temné, druhé rudě žhnoucí, plné vesele poskakujících ohníčků. Ty si milého pána Temnoty pěkně přeměřily od hlavy až k patě a pak zase nazpátek, dokud se to v nich navíc nerozsvítilo i poněkud škodolibým pochopením. Zubatý úsměv se ještě rozšířil.  
Za to vládce Temnoty se nepříjemně zaškaredil.  
Jen žádné 'já jsem ti to říkala', varoval jeho pohled beze slov. Přestože tohle mu jeho osobní strážkyně skutečně říkala, když se onehdá nemohl rozhodnout a - podobný onomu příslovečnému dítěti v cukrárně - velkoryse pojal za manželky rovnou všech dvanáct krasavic ucházejících se o jeho přízeň.  
A taky mu říkala, když to začlo trošičku skřípat, že pověsit si na krk třináctou ženu, není nejlepší způsob, jak si vyřešit dvanáct manželských krizí. Ano, to všechno mu říkala a on to bohužel, nemůže popřít. Nicméně, bylo by od ní krajně necitlivé, připomínat mu to zrovna teď, když se nachází ve stavu hluboké zranitelnosti.  
A Gothmog, zdá se, měla naštěstí dost taktu na to, aby to pochopila. Odvrátila se od svého panovníka a namířila si to někam do hlubin pevnosti za svými vlastními záležitostmi.  
Melkor si oddechl. Nemusela se při tom možná řehtat na celé Utumno, ale aspoň se to obešlo bez jedovatých poznámek. Ležérně posbíral zbytky své garderoby a začal si je více méně náhodně natahovat na různé části těla. Uvažoval při tom, co s načatým ránem. U Gamery už z toho žádná zábava nekouká... Tak že by se přeci jen vydal za Shataz?

 

"Ale, Melkoušku! Kam mě to táhneš?"  
"Pssst! Než nás někdo uslyší!"  
Jednou z temných tunelů Utumna postupoval podivný průvod. Vlastně se spíše opatrně ploužil, než že by skutečně postupoval. Sestával z vyjukaného Melkora, který se co chvíli bojácně ohlížel na všechny strany, jisté neidentifikované skřetice, nepříliš ochotně kráčející v jeho šlépějích a jednoho balroga s plamenem ztlumeným na minimum, vydávajícího spíš jen trochu smradlavého dýmu než světla, vlekoucího dva těžké kufry.  
Bylo zjevné, kdo je velitel výpravy! A také že se velitel pokouší být tak nenápadný, jak jen to je možné. A že by k tomu rád pohnal i zbytek své jednotky. A skřetice že mu to nemíní usnadňovat.  
"Melky! Okamžitě mi řekni, kam to jdeme a proč Hammul," kývla směrem k balrogovi, "nese všechny moje věci. Jinak už se ani nehnu!"  
A snad, aby dodala svým slovům na důrazu, zastavila se a zkřížila ruce na prsou. Pro jistotu si k tomu ještě dupla a to už nemohla vypadat nezlomněji.  
V Melkorovi hrklo! Procházeli zrovna kolem obytných jam a sebemenší hluk na ně mohl upozornit jejich rezidentky. A on po ničem netoužil míň, než upoutat na sebe pozornost zbytku svého harému! Popadl svou společnici za loket a pokoušel se ji odtáhnout z doslechu, jenže marně! Žena se prostě vzpříčila.  
Jal se ji konejšit, tiše, jako dech.  
"Ale, no, tak... éeee... Beruško" (Kdyby si jen vzpomněl, která je tohle!) "Vždyť už jsem ti to přece vysvětloval. Zařídíme si hnízdečko někde pryč, daleko od tohohle shonu. Budeme ho mít pěkně pro sebe jenom ty a já!"  
Skřetice na něj pohlédla stále sice ještě se značnou porcí nedůvěry, její přísná fasáda však už pomalinku dostávala trhliny.  
"To už slibuješ kolik let!" Vyštěkla na něj. "Proč tak najednou a proč tajně? Proč nesvoláš všechny a neřekneš jim, že mě máš nejradši a že se mnou odcházíš?"  
"Ale... srdíčko!" (Afar Vadokanug! Jak jen se ta ženská jmenuje?) "Jasně, že tě mám nejradši!" (Vlastně ani nelže! Všechny je přece má nejradši.) "Jenže dokážeš si představit, jaký šrumec by se spustil, kdybych to takhle přede všema prohlásil?"  
A celý se orosil, protože on si to představit dokázal.  
"No, a? Já už bych si to s nima vyřídila!" Kasala se skřetice a stavěla se do bojové pózy, jakoby se to svým dvanácti imaginárním sokyním chystala pořádně nandat právě teď a tady.  
Melkor si povzdechl, až se samy základy Ardy otřásly.  
"Ale, poklade! To právě nemůžeme připustit."  
Skřetice na něj tázavě pohlédla. (Tak a teď honem rychle přijít s nějakým rozumným, pravděpodobně vyhlížejícím vysvětlením.)  
"Ještě by ti něco provedly. Copak nevidíš, jak proti tobě intrikují?"  
Skřetí oči se k němu obrátily tázavě a za celou dobu jejich rozhovoru poprvé i se špetičkou účastného zájmu. (Vida, zabralo to! Teď honem dál a nenechat si tu šanci proklouznout mezi prsty.)  
"Eeee... vzpomínáš si, jak na tebe před týdnem málem spadl ten trám?" (Alespoň doufal, že to bylo na tuhle.) To mohla klidně způsobit některá z nich." (Nebo to taky mohla být dřevomorka. Celá ta zatracená konstrukce je nechutně prohnilá a on si už kolikrát říkal, že by ji měl vyměnit. Jen, kdyby ho domácí práce tak příšerně nenudily!) V očích skřetice se však hněvivě zalesklo. Chytila se!  
"To musela být ta bestie Gamera! To by se jí podobalo! Vůbec, měl byses jí pořádně podívat na zoubek. Celé noce se poflakuje v nejhlubších jamách Utumu, nahlíží do ohnivých tůní a něco si tam pro sebe brblá. Jen Dha ví, jakou temnou magii tam provozuje. A odkud to vůbec má? Mě, pokud vim, jsi rozhodně nic takového neučil."  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho. Skřetice nejspíš čekala nějakou odpověď jenže Melkor měl zrovna spoustu práce s přemýšlením. (Takže Gamera to není... Která je vůbec Gamera? Je to ta malá? Nejspíš ta malá! Je pravda, že už ji dlouho neviděl... Rozhodně pár týdnů. No, jestli se něčím zabavila tam dole u jezírek, tak tím líp. Ale pořád zbývá přijít na to, která je, heršvec, tohle? Forkúrz? Ne... Forkúz je ta nosatá... Ach, jo! Takhle to dál nejde! Tohle se musí nějak organizovat! Co takhle nějaké kouzlo na rozpoznávání obličejů... ?)  
Až důrazné, "Melkore!" ho vytrhlo z jeho úvah. Všiml si, že jeho choť na něj hledí s nevyřčenou otázkou v očích, ale rozhodl se to ignorovat.  
"No, vidíš, pusinko! A proto bude nejlepší, když se na čas někam uklidíš. Honem utíkej, já to tady zatím dám do pořádku. Hammul tě doprovodí. Pa, pa!"  
A už si to šupajdil temnou chodbou zpátky, kudy přišel, tuše, že lepší příležitost se mu pravděpodobně nenaskytne.  
"Počkej..." zarazila se skřetice, "ty se mnou nejdeš? Ale..."  
"Ne, ne, srdíčko! Sejdeme se pod Ugrúzem!" Zavolal přes rameno a slábnoucí, "ale to je nějakých pět mil odsud," už ani nevnímal.  
Zastavil se až za hodnou chvíli a zhluboka si vydechl. Tak, první bychom měli! Teď ten zbytek!

"Šéfe! Pohotovost v sektoru B27! Melkor do sektoru B27!"  
S přenosného magihlásiče se ozýval prskavý Gothmožin hlas, jež Melkora spolehlivě vyvedl z rovnováhy. Ani nemuselo přijít ještě hrozivější, "Krizová situace v sektoru B27! Zaznamenáváme otřesy nad hlavní kupolí! Hrozba prolomení stropu! Opakuji! Krizová situace v sektoru B27."  
Melkor se dal do běhu!

"Koukejte zvednou ty svý zadky a vypadnout z Utumu i s těma svejma nevychovanejma harantama! Melkor a já tu o vás nestojíme!"  
V sektoru B27 bylo opravdu pořádně rušno. Natolik, že slovo 'krize' bylo snad až příliš laskavé.  
Když Melkor dorazil, spatřil na jedné straně hlouček skládající se z neurčitého počtu svých manželek a konkubín a na straně druhé malinkou Gameru (vida, tak to kouzlo na rozpoznávání tváří funguje), kterak se nad nimi výhružně tyčí. Dokonce i nad téměř dvoumetrovou Shataz! Na chvíli úplně zapomněl, že se jim sype střecha na hlavu a pozoroval to úchvatné divadlo téměř s obdivem.  
Kde jen se tohle naučila? Napadlo ho. Tenhle druh magie já rozhodně neznám!  
Až další výkřik ho vrátil do reality.  
"Táhni si sama, ty skrčku! Stejně ses sem skoro vnutila! A až se s Melkorem odstěhujem pod Ugrúz, budeš tady už úplně zbytečná!"  
"Jak to, vy? Snad my!"  
Ruce všech skřetic se náhle opět počaly zvedat a ústa mumlat nejrůznější útočná zaklínadla. Střecha se pod náporem agresivní bojové magie znovu začla otřásat.  
"Ale, no tak, děvčata!"  
Melkor si dodal odvahy, nadechl se, jakoby se chystal potopit pod hladinu rozbouřeného oceánu a vrhl se střemhlav to toho rozzuřeného chumlu. Jen proto, aby byl vzápětí odvržen stejně potupně jako míček odrážející se od stěny.  
Pak se, úplně bezmocný, jen nešťastně díval, jak z něj, chvilku po něm, vyskočila Gamera a vyškrábala se na první stůl, aby tam vzápětí strnula v heroické póze.  
"Cha, chá!"  
Udělala jenom a luskla prsty. V tu ránu se v sále ještě více zatmělo, ještě více zaburácelo a za ženinými zády se zjevilo obří monstrum s planoucíma očima, tlamou, z níž se linul sirný dým a na zádech s ostnatým... krunýřem?  
Melkorovi spadla brada až někam ke kolenům. Vážně se zrovna dívá na obří ohnivou želvu? Želva však rozhodně nemínila nikoho nechat na pochybách.  
Otevřela svou úctyhodnou tlamu a vychrlila z ní takový příval ohně, že to spolehlivě zasmradilo celou místnost a ožehlo pár obočí.  
Veškerý rozruch náhle ustrnul a rozhostilo se hrobové ticho. Celičká existence, jakoby se najednou smrskla do spousty vytřeštěných pohledů v naprosté většině šokovaných a jediného vítězoslavného.  
A pak se stalo něco ještě mnohem strašlivějšího! Totiž, všechny ty ledově mrazivé pohledy se pomalu a nekompromisně obrátily směrem k Melkorovi.  
"Jak to že má Gamera ohnivého démona?!"  
"Ale, ale drahokame! Já... nevím?"  
Z druhé strany: "Tys jí dal ohnivého démona?"  
"Ne!! To jsem nebyl já!!"  
Z jiné strany: "Proč zrovna jí?"  
"Ale...ale..."  
"Kdy jsi naposledy dal mě ohnivého démona?"  
"Kdys mě dal naposledy cokoliv???"  
"Koukej navalit taky jednoho a hned!"  
"A co já? Já nic?"  
"Dobře, dobře, holky! Všem vám dám ohnivé démony. Brzo! Jen se se teď hezky usadíme a všechny zachováme klid!"  
Pravil nejmocnější z ainur, který teprve teď začínal opravdu panikařit, protože si zrovna uvědomil, že pokud během pár dní někde nesplaší (nejmíň) dvanáct ohnivých démonů, bude v opravdu pořádném průšvihu.  
"Ale do té doby... asi bude opravdu lepší, když se na čas odeberete na povrch... čistě proto, aby tady nedošlo k nějakému neštěstí."  
Ještě jednou, naposledy zabloudil jeho pohled směrem k ohnivé želvě.

Temný vala se rozkošnicky rozvalil na gauči a usrkl z hrníčku horké lávy. Už ani nepamatoval, kdy si v Utumu užil takového klidu. Napadlo ho, že ta ohnivá želva, to bylo učinění požehnání. Napřed odstrašila všechy jeho manželky a pak, když už měly každá vlastního démona, tak se začly odstrašovat mezi sebou navzájem. Navíc se jim na povrchu docela dařilo, takže nakonec i ta poslední, Gamera, začala frfňat, že tam chce taky. Sice jí musel na cestu vnutit klonovací sadu, to už ale byla maličkost.  
Teď, když už má zase celý Utum jen a jen pro sebe, tak si sem konečně může nastěhovat toho rozkošného hocha z Formenosu. Jak jen mu to Aulë... Mairon? Jo! Mairon! Stejně už se ten cukroušek v jednom kuse vyptává, kdy se sem bude moct vypravit a jemu už pomalu začínají docházet výmluvy. Ale že to je fešák!  
Melkor se smyslně usmál a jemně přivřel oční víčka, to, jak se na jejich vnitřních ploškách pokoušel po paměti vykreslit Maironovu podobu. Ta jemná pleť! Ty rusé vlasy! Ty planoucí oči! A hlavně, ta bezbřehá nevinnost a prostota!  
Melkorův úsměv vykvetl do nevídané šíře.  
Určitě je to ještě panic. No, dlouho nebude!  
Pak se tok jeho myšlenek vydal praktičtějším směrem. Ale hlavně má ten kluk zatracený talent! Pomyslel si. Je to hlava otevřená, samý zlepšovák, samá inovace. A ten trouba Aulë to vůbec nedokáže ocenit a nechává ho smolit koňské podkovy.  
Navíc tenhle kováříček nepochybně ví, co je to vděčnost a určitě nebude nic namítat, když si jeho mistr čas od času odskočí za některou ze svých manželek. Nebo za nějakou jinou smrtelnou krasavicí. Nebo za některou z těch sexy ohnivých démonek, co sídlí pod Ardou. Nebo... U všech valar, možností je tolik...

Budoucnost najednou vypadala velmi slibně! A vůbec, na co čekat?! Hned večer si skočí dolů za Ungolianth, aby mu otevřela zkratku do Amanu.

On za to vlastně vůbec nemůže!  
Pomyslel si Mairon, elfy zvaný Sauron, mocný maia kovu a ohně, strašlivý pán vlků a obávaný pobočník Temného vládce nad Ardou.  
Jednou je zkrátka tak nehorázně sexy, že se mu ty potvory samy vnucují.  
Na chvíli si snivě vybavil mužnou postavu Melkora, svého obdivovaného mistra a učitele.  
Navíc je to jejich panovník a to v tom hraje taky jistou roli. Nakrucují se před ním, nestydatě ho svádějí a v podstatě mu samy od sebe lezou do postele.  
Ale naštěstí pro něj, má Temný pán ještě jeho, Saurona a on už ho ochrání před těmi jejich vilnými pletichami.  
Konec konců, u šachet je nebezpečno a nehody se stávají tak rychle! Koho by mohlo překvapit, když tam nějaká neopatrná skřetice spadne a zlomí si vaz?  
Když to bude nutné, tak třeba i dvakrát!


	10. Legenda o válce Světla a Temnoty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalším střípkem v pestré mozaice skřetích pověstí je legenda o válce Světla a Temnoty. Tentokrát vnese nový pohled na druhou válku Valar, osvětlí, jak to bylo s Melkorovým zajetím v Amanu a hlavně s oněmi příslovečnými Silmarilly. Co vlastně byly zač a proč o ně v Ardě byla taková sháňka.  
> A jako obvykle se dozvíte spoustu toho, co vám elfové zatajili. :-)

V dávných dobách, za časů, kdy Arda byla ještě mladá, přebývaly pramatky Temných národů v pevnosti Votar-stor (elf. Utumno, pozn. aut.) po boku Burzuma (elf. Melkor, pozn. aut.)  
Byl to požehnaný věk Temnoty, doba kdy Temné národy všech ras a odrůd rostly, sílily a dočkali se nebývalého rozkvětu.  
Žel Temnotě, i tento čas došel svému skončení.

Stalo se to, když zpráva o vzkvétající moci Temné říše dolétla až za oceán, do daleké země Skator, k paní Draut.  
Vládkyně Bílého ohně v sobě už od začátku času chovala hlubokou nenávist k Temnotě a strach z její moci, vyslala proto na východ svého služebníka, obřího démona jménem Dru. Byl to duch nesmírné, dosud nevídané síly, bílý, průhledný, jak sklo, jehož tělo se skládalo ze samých svalů, ale postrádalo hlavu. Nejedl ani nepil, jediné, z čeho byl živý, byla zloba.

Dru se bezmyšlenkovitě vrhl na bránu Votar-stor a bušil do ní tak dlouho, dokud ji nerozbil na kusy. Temný pán pak vyšel ven a slíbil, že se nechá zajmout, výměnou za bezpečnost svého národa.  
Dru souhlasil, jenže netušil, že byl obelstěn. Pán Temnoty během chvilky jeho nepozornosti ukryl zbytek pevnosti Votar-stor hluboko za hranice jsoucna až do vnější prázdnoty. Věděl, že tam ji Draut nikdy hledat nebude, neboť se prázdnoty obává skoro stejně jako tmy a vyhýbá se jí, jak jen dokáže.  
A tak se Votar-stor, pečlivě schovaný před světlem světa, stal posledním tajným útočištěm všech dětí Temnoty. Těch smrtelných, i duchů, kteří se tam všichni shromažďují po tom, co zakončí svou pouť v Eä.

 

Jenže k tomu všemu mohlo dojít jedině za cenu toho, že byl Burzum zajat, spoután a odvlečen pod trůn paní Draut, kde se stal jejím vězněm.  
Setrval pod ním tři dlouhé věky.

Během svého uvěznění se mu ale podařilo seznámit se s jistým Drautiným otrokem. Byl to elf jménem Duch ohně, Ghash-frum (elf. Fëanor, pozn. aut.), který byl nadán velmi zvláštním darem. Jako jediný ze smrtelníků dokázal spoutat žhavé Drautiny slzy a uzavřít je do schránek pevných natolik, že z nich nedokázaly uniknout.  
Nebyla to jediná zvláštnost, odlišující ho od ostatních elfů.  
Uměl také naslouchat Burzumově písni a porozumět jí. Přicházíval často k Drautinu trůnu a nahlížel do hlubin pod ním. Stával skrytý v jeho stínu a nechal se opájet hudbou linoucí se zdola, až se nakonec odhodlal s Drautiným vězněm promluvit.

A tak ho Burzum začal učit. Vyprávěl o nekonečných dálavách východní říše. O Temném království, plném volnosti a chaosu nad nímž Draut nemá žádnou moc. O všematce Dha a jejím kouzelném ohni, probouzející život ten nejopojnější, nejkrásnější a nejdivočejší, jaký si jen lze představit.  
Vyprávěl mu i o skutečné moci Drautiných slz, jež mu jeho vládkyně dosud tajila. O síle, kterou dokáže Temnotě poskytnout Světlo, když se k sobě přiblíží na dostatečně nepatrnou vzdálenost a Ghash-frum užasl! Náhle měl pocit, jakoby mu z očí spadly šupiny. Uviděl před sebou svět v tisíci nových barvách a před jeho žádoucími zraky se otevřelo tisíc cest, jenž ho ihned začly svádivě lákat, aby prozkoumal jejich neznámé zákruty.  
A tak, jako první elf v říši Skator zatoužil po svobodě! Ale co víc, zatoužil i po vášni!  
Sestoupil pod Drautin trůn a nechal se Burzumem zasvětit do pradávného Dhaina umění smyslné lásky. Temnota se ho dotkla a jeho Gajal se rozhořel. Tím se Ghash-frum navždy změnil a nenávratně vzdálil od svých soukmenovců!

Netrvalo dlouho a pustili se spolu do plánování útěku!  
Ghash-frum se zavázal Burzumovi, že s ním odejde ze Skatoru a jako odměnu za svoje osvobození, mu slíbil darem tři ze svých schránek z Drautinými slzami. Burzum mu na oplátku přislíbil poskytnout domov a útočiště ve své zemi.  
A nejen jemu!  
Co se od Burzuma dozvěděl, nenechal si totiž Duch ohně dlouho pro sebe! Tiše a skrovně šeptal slova písně napřed své vlastní rodině, noldo-olog (elf. Noldor. pozn. aut.) a později, když se stal troufalejším, celému kmeni a zasil tak do jejich srdcí sémě vzpoury.

 

Jenže, jak se vzápětí ukázalo, Draut byla usídlena až příliš hluboko v jejich duších.  
Když ucítila, jak je její bílý oheň vytlačován temnotou, pustila se s ní do boje a ten pro ni akončil vítězně.  
Její slzy vypálené nesmazatelně do Asha noldorských Olog způsobily, že byly k Temnotě zatvrzele hluší. Zamilovali si sice Temnou píseň, nedokázali však pochopit její pravý smysl. Toužili po ní, ale odmítali se jí plně oddat. Natahovali po ní ruce, ale nikdy se jí nepřestali bát. Uvěřili, že si ji dokáží přivlastnit a namísto družky z ní učinit svou služebnici. Odmítali se vzdát svého bílého světla v bláhové naději, že si mohou ponechat obojí najednou.  
A tak se Temnota v jejich dlaních postupně proměnila v šedou beztvarou karikaturu sama sebe, která dokázala bořit, ale už ne formovat. Být krutou, ale už ne slitovnou. Zraňovat, ale nikoliv už léčit.  
Jednou pro vždy přestala být sama sebou!

A tak se Ghash-frum nakonec rozhodl Burzuma zradit. Odmítl mu pomoc a odvrhl ho ve prospěch Draut.

Vyhlídka na útěk byla zmařena! A když už se Burzum vzdával veškeré naděje, zjevila se nečekaná spása.  
Byla to Ronkzau (elf. Ungoliant, pozn.aut), černá pavoučí bohyně, nejmladší a nejmocnější z Dhainých dcer, ničitelka z nesmírných hlubin země, kde žila skrytá v záhybech těla své matky.  
Byla tou nejsilnější bytostí v Eä, dokonce ani sám Burzum se s ní nedokázal měřit. Cokoliv se přiblížilo na dosah jejích klepet, už nikdy se nemělo vrátit zpátky do života. Vše pozřel její bezedný chřtán a to dokonce včetně bílého ohně paní Draut, který byl pro zbytek tvorů v Ardě smrtelně jedovatý. Proto jí také nikdo z dětí světla nemohl pohlédnout přímo do tváře a neznal její skutečnou podobu. Světlo totiž v její bezprostřední blízkosti mizelo, spolykané jejími hladovými ústy.  
Dha ji takto obdařila úmyslně, aby jedině sám Burzum dokázal pochopit, zkrotit a ovládnout její nesmírnou moc a vyslala ji svému druhovi na pomoc.

 

Jen, co Ronkzau dorazila, byla napadena služebníky paní Draut v čele s jejím nejstrašlivějším zabijákem, krvelačným Zhurm-uufem, kterého elfové zvou Oromë.  
Byl to opravdu nebezpečný protivník. Bělostný jak padlý sníh a hladký a kluzký, jako úhoř. Nebylo hladšího a kluzčího v celé Ardě! Dokázal projít vodou, bahnem i pouští, aniž by na jeho jemné pleti kdy ulpěla sebemenší smítka, či nejnepatrnější kapička. Popel nepoznamenal jeho mléčnou pleť, žár ho nespálil.  
Paní Draut mu vdechla život, jen a pouze proto, aby vraždil děti Temnoty a on tak činil při každé příležitosti. Se zářícíma očima a veselým úsměvem na rtech.  
Sám se však ke svým protivníkům nikdy nepřibližoval. Ošklivil si černou krev a nenáviděl černé maso. Zabíjel na dálku pouze svým ostrým bělostným jasem a nebylo pro něj větší radosti, větší rozkoši, ani vydatnější potravy, nad potěšení zmařit černý život.  
Paní Ronkzau po setkání s ním nezbylo, než se stáhnout. Uprchla mu pod rouškou své temnoty a skryla se v jižním cípu země Skator v údolí Avathar. Svého záměru se však nevzdala!  
Ze svých černých pavučin si utkala bezpečný úkryt a vyčkávala na svou příležitost.  
Když pak Drautini služebníci na chvíli polevili v ostražitosti, vydala se, vedena oslnivou září zaplavující celý Skator k jejímu trůnu, pod nímž byl stále ještě vězněn Burzum.  
Jen, co k němu pronikla, ihned do sebe vpila všechno Drautino světlo, takže žhnoucí královně Skatoru už žádné nezbylo. Celá země rázem upadla do hluboké tmy, kterou do té doby nepoznala.  
Osvobodit se ze své cely bylo pak v nastalém zmatku pro Burzuma hračkou.

 

Ronkzau na něj naléhala, aby se co nejrychleji vydali na útěk. On se však ještě jednou, naposledy, v bláhové naději, vydal za Ghash-frumem.  
Věřil, že ho přesvědčí, aby spolu s ním a za pomoci Ronkzau odešel ze Skatoru a vydal se do Temné říše na východě. Jenže Ghash-frum, namísto, aby splnil slib jež Burzumovi složil, ho vyhnal ze svého příbytku a pospíšil si pod Drautin trůn, aby ho vydal jejím vojákům.  
Burzum tedy nelenil!  
Chvatně popadl nejen tři schránky s Drautinými slzami, ale i spoustu dalších Ghas-frumových pokladů, (což se později ukázalo jako velmi prozíravé rozhodnutí) a nečekaje na nic, pustil se spolu s Rongzau na dlouhou a nebezpečnou cestu zpět do své domoviny. Díky vyjímečnému Ronkzauinu umění nemuseli překonávat nebetyčná pohoří ani hlubiny oceánu, neboť právě ona ze všech bytostí nejlépe rozuměla jemnému předivu, z nějž byla utkána Eä. Díky své hluboké moudrosti i mimořádné zručnosti, dokázala v něm otevřít neviditelnou stezku, která vedla přímo do Temné říše.  
Přes to, že byla jejich společná pouť nebezpečná a strastiplná, přes to že zdánlivě trvala celé dny a týdny, zavedla je přímo do Středozemě do kraje, zvaného Lamoth. Na povrchu Ardy zatím uteklo sotva pár vteřin.

Burzum byl téměř doma!  
Jeden háček však jeho, zdánlivě hladký únik měl. Na to aby mohl projít stezkou spolu s Ronkzau, musel se, ať už chtěl, či nikoliv, přibližit nadosah jejím mocným klepetům.  
On však, ač si byl vědom, že z jejich smrtícího stisku není úniku, učinil mnohem víc, než jen to!  
Když byli oba konečně v bezpečí, daleko od paní Draut a jejích náhončích, sevřel ji, plný milostné touhy, v náručí a následně spolu oba splynuli v jediném aktu divoké smyslné lásky.  
Zůstali spolu takto spojeni po dobu jednoho roku, během něhož se skála pod nimi, namáhaná a týraná jejich společnou vášní, roztrhla a rozevřela se do hlubokého údolí jménem Ramab-por, v němž jsou, dle pověsti dodnes slyšet ozvěny jejich rozkoše.  
Mnoho skřetích dobrodruhů se později vydalo hledat ono blahořečené údolí, neboť podle pradávných pověstí, pomilovat se, nebo jen pobýt v něm, zajistí milostnou zdatnost a potenci až do samé smrti.

Jenže tím ještě Burzumovy útrapy neskončily. Když se jejich vyčerpaná těla od sebe konečně odtrhla, sevřel Ronkzauiny útroby obrovský mučivý hlad a okamžitě se pokusila pozřít to první co se dostalo na dosah jejích klepet a tím nebyl nikdo jiný, než Burzum!  
Ten s tím naštěstí počítal a pohotově jí podstrčil klenoty z Gash-frumovy sbírky, doufaje, že se mu podaří uniknout.  
Jeho naděje se však vzápětí ukázala marnou. Ronkzau rychle zhltla nabízenou krmi a ihned se začla poohlížet po dalším soustu. Padly jí do oka Ghash-frumovi schránky, ty však Burzum vydat nechtěl, neboť měly být jeho darem pro temný národ.

 

Pevněji je sevřel a znovu se pokusil vymanit z Rongzauina drtivého sevření. Avšak marně!  
Býval by už skončil v bezedném pavoučím chřtánu, kdyby mu, přilákána hlukem, nevyšla vstříc paní Gothmog i se svými balrogy. Společnými silami pak odtlačili Burzuma od Ronkzau dost daleko na to, aby jí byl schopen uprchnout.  
Temný pán se pak vrátil do své domoviny, západní pevnosti Angbandu, která nebyla během války poničena a Rongzau zase zamířila do svého domova v záhybech těla Dha. Ještě před tím však povila Burzumovu dceru, Undulu.

 

Elfové versus skřeti:

 

Elfové mají svou vlastní verzi války Světla s Temnotou a nazývají ji druhou válkou valar. Podle nich propukla, když se valar, ukrytí v Amanu rozhodli vydat se na pomoc středozemských elfům, krutě sužovaných Melkorovými temnými hordami.  
Podle nich byl Votar-stor/Utumno zcela zničen a částečně pobořen byl i Angband. Nikde ovšem není vysvětleno, proč nebyla srovnána se zemí celá Temná říše, kromě krátké zmínky o tom, že Valar postupovali "ve spěchu". Proč tak spěchali, už pověst nevypráví.  
Zdůvodnění by mohla nabídnout právě skřetí legenda. Podle ní nechtěli Temné děti přejít zajetí a uvěznění svého ochránce a učitele bez povšimnutí a chystaly proti démonovi Dru masivní protiúder.  
Z tohoto pohledu to mohla být mohla právě hrozba odvety, co donutilo amanské valar k rychlému ústupu a návratu zpět za oceán, aniž by naplnili svůj záměr.  
Z toho také vyplývá, že druhá válka valar možná neměla až tak jednoznačný výsledek, jak by se z elfské mytologie mohlo zdát, stejně jako to že klíčovým zájmem západních mocností nemuselo být ani tak osvobození zaoceánských elfů, jako spíš samotné zajetí Melkora.

I vzpoura Noldor a její pravé příčiny se po prostudování skřetího kánonu jeví v novém světle. V elfské legendě přišla tato rebelie poměrně rychle, bez zřetelného důvodu, snad kromě Fëanorovy touhy po znovunabytí Silmarillů a jakési jejich neurčité nechuti k "nadvládě" valar.  
Dřívější rozšíření Melkorova/Burzumova učení mezi noldorské elfy i předcházející tajená nespokojenost by mohla vysvětlit jejich až překvapivou ochotu opustit svůj do té doby na první pohled až idylicky vyhlížející domov ve Valinoru.

Elfská verze také pracuje s jakousi až fanatickou posedlostí po Silmarillech, která zachvátila napřed Melkora, později Fëanora a jeho sedm synů, přestože v jejím podání se jedná o sice krásné, avšak pouhé šperky.  
I tuto zdánlivou nelogičnost skřetí legenda objasňuje.  
V jejím podání nejsou cenné ani tak samotné Silmarilly, jako spíše světlo neboli bílý oheň bezpečně uzamčený v nich. Skřeti ony legendární schránky nazývají Drautiny slzy, neboli Karu-Dra-ishi a upřímně věří v jejich nesmírnou moc.  
Pokud chceme pochopit, kde se vzala tato víra, je třeba znovu probádat skřetí nauku o přirozené dualitě všech věcí (viz. skřetí pověst o stvoření světa).  
Ta nám praví, že každý jev existující uvnitř jsoucna v sobě zároveň skrývá svůj vlastní protiklad. A světlo (či, jak říkají skřeti bílý oheň) je nedílným opakem Temnoty. Jako jeho přirozený protivník a nepřítel ji dokáže bez milosti zničit už svou pouhou přítomností. Jenže na základě nauky o dualitě také posílit a povznést na obrovskou, do té doby nepředstavitelnou úroveň. Je jen třeba proniknout do jeho tajemství a správně ho uchopit tak, aby Temnotě, namísto jejího ohrožování, prospívalo.  
A protože Burzum už dávno prozkoumal bílý oheň a porozuměl jeho podstatě, vzal ono břímě na sebe.  
Jenže i na samotného Burzuma začal být ten přetěžký úkol až příliš náročný. Pomalu se propadal hloub a hloub, jak se jeho úctyhodná postava bortila pod jejich nesmírnou váhou, spalována jejich žárem.  
Ale ani přes to se jich nikdy dobrovolně nevzdal!  
Skřeti to vysvětlují tím, že právě tři Drautiny slzy dodaly Temnému království to potřebné množství bílého světla, aby ho skutečně pozvedly a obohatily

Elfové bohužel skutečnou moc Ghash-frumových schránek neznají a používají je toliko ke zdobení.

Také postava Ungolianth je v elfím kánonu poněkud odbyta a její původ, schopnosti i další osud jsou zahaleny rouškou tajemna. Je popisována pouze jako jakási odpudivá příšera, která se odkudsi zjevila a pak zase kamsi zmizela.  
Mezi skřety je ovšem vážena a svůj původ od ní odvozuje jistý Pavoučí kmen, který ji uctívá jako pramatku a ochránkyni.  
Další zajímavostí také je, že křik, který se ozýval z Lamothu po té, co se tam Melkor a Ungoliant zjevili, přisuzují elfové rvačce o Silmarilly, jež se mezi těmi dvěma měla údajně rozhořet, nikoliv milostnému aktu, jak činí skřeti.  
Podobný omyl/záměna se mezi elfy opakuje při mnoha dalších příležitostech. (Viz legenda o původu skřetů)


	11. O skřetí mytologii

Na předchozích stránkách jsme se seznámili s nejzásadnějšími skřetími legendami, především pak těmi, které se zabývají kardinálními událostmi v Ardě, jež nějakým způsobem ovlivnily celou populaci, nebo se obrážejí i v elfí mytologii.  
Základním zdrojem byly především urucké mýty a pověsti a to z toho důvodu, že uruci jsou jako kmen i jednotlivci, nejvíce zastoupení ve zveřejněných příbězích. Jiné byly zase vybrány proto, že nabízejí ucelenější pohled na historii elfů.

Je ovšem nutno dodat, že na rozdíl od elfů, nemají skřeti nic jako vlastní jednotný a uzavřený kánon, žádný skřetí Silmarillion. Důvodem je jejich spíše věcný, praktický přístup k náboženství. Už proto si z vlastního pantheonu vybírají pouze takové božské entity, které jim mohou být nějak užitečné, či se vztahují k místu jejich pobytu. Ostatní buď opomíjejí, či zcela vypouštějí. Někteří například uznávají pouze vlastní kmenové patrony (viz buvolí ochránkyně Nagha-mad, patřící Buvolímu kmeni uruků), nikoliv už cizí božstva.  
V podstatě se dá říct, že jediným pojítkem jejich legend je nějaká forma Dha, ať už jako živoucí bytost, či princip (Viz např. Krysí kmen, který ji nazývá Ama-thi) a také Temnota. Té je přisuzována někdy ženská, jindy zas mužská podoba. Občas se některé rysy Dha a Temnoty překrývají, nebo spolu obě tyto entity přímo splývají a tvoří jednu.  
Existují dokonce i jisté monoteistické skřetí sekty (Kachní, Vraní goblini, Ráchači), které se obracejí přímo na Temnotu, jako na jedinou a nejvyšší autoritu a existenci jiných božstev popírají.

 

Přes to mezi jednotlivými "církvemi" neexistují žádné náboženské spory, či války. Je to dáno tím, že - opět na rozdíl od elfů - nechápou skřeti náboženské legendy jako zjevené komplexní, byť někdy neuchopitelné pravdy, ale spíše jako tajemství (tajemství stvoření, tajemství Dha), které je sice složité, nicméně poznatelné. A sami sebe pak vnímají, jako tvory, kteří mají k dispozici pouze jeho část, případně části. Náboženský text, nebo příběh pro ně tedy není závazný a neměnný, nýbrž je nahlížen jako něco, co může být upřesněno, obměněno, či zcela zavrhnuto, když se objeví nové skutečnosti.  
Elfové to někdy považují za neúctu. Neuctivý, ba přímo nenávistný se jim jeví i vztah, jaký skřeti ke svým "frumi" chovají.  
To je ovšem hluboký omyl!  
Skřeti sice jsou poměrně religiózní, nicméně elfí pohled na "duchy ainur" jako na bytosti přirozeně vyšší, vznešenější a dokonalejší, je jim cizí. V jejich chápání jsou "frumi", čili nesmrtelné nadpřirozené bytosti spíše spolupracovníci, jejichž pomoci je třeba využívat. Jsou jistě nevyzpytatelní a mohou být i nebezpeční a je záhodno jim nedůvěřovat. Ale když se to vezme za správný konec, umějí být velmi prospěšní. Někdy je dokonce možné je do jisté míry "krotit". Ovšem velmi opatrně, neboť bývají pěkně pomstychtiví. Jindy však zase smělost a odvahu odměňují, takže těžko říct, jaký přístup je správný. Zdá se že se prostě řídí svou momentální náladou. Temnota dokonce vzdor nedůvěru a vzpouru přímo podněcuje jako součást osobního rozvoje. Devotnost se jí vyloženě oškliví.

Skřetí božstva nesídlí, jako ta elfí, na nějakém vzdáleném, nedostupném místě, nýbrž jsou velmi blízko. Jisté skřetí přísloví říká: Vše co je jinde, je i tady. Významy tohoto rčení se vykládá různě, v podstatě to ale znamená, že nemá cenu, honit se za chimérami. Nicméně také to, že duchové, ač vzdáleni ve svém světě, jsou vlastně velmi blízko a stačí umět najít ty správné dveře ve stávající jsoucnosti a otevřít je. Toho se dá docílit pomocí letitého výcviku a nejrůznějších "magických" bylin, či extraktů, jimiž se šaman, či čarodějnice uvedou do transu.  
(Pozn. ne, že by se mezi skřety podobné produkty neužívaly i rekreačně, jen se nepředpokládá, že běžný smrtelník bez patřičného tréninku dosáhne byť jen podobných výsledků, jako zkušená čarodějnice.)  
Právě čarodějnice, hrají ve skřetí pobožnosti klíčovou roli. Většina skřetích kmenů sice věří, že magické rituály může provádět kdokoliv *, nicméně čarodějnice pro to mají, díky svému výcviku i detailní znalosti psychoaktivních látek větší předpoklady, než kdokoliv jiný.  
Dokážou tak vyvolat duchy z podsvětí, či nahlédnout do paralelního nesvěta v němž se obrážejí střípky událostí současných minulých ale i těch budoucích a jsou-li dost obratné, tak jimi i manipulovat a pozměňovat je. Umějí se dorozumívat s démony z nesvěta a vnutit jim svou vůli.  
Jsou to také velmi schopné léčitelky a z našeho pohledu vědkyně. Své umění si obvykle bedlivě střeží a předávají ho jen svým vybraným žačkám.  
I mezi muži se najdou kvalifikovaní šamani, ovšem je jich podstatně méně a obvykle se specializují na některé aspekty loveckého, či vojenského života.

 

*Mezi drobnými horskými skřety žijícími v hlubokých skalních jeskyních se prý čas od času zrodí požehnané dítě, tzv. ad-va-khun. Horské kmeny věří, že tyto (vesměs) dívky jsou nadány zvláštní mocí nahlížet do srdce samotné Dha a naslouchat jejím slovům. Bohyně sama prý jejich ústy někdy promlouvá.  
Poznají se podle, z našeho pohledu bychom řekli, schopnosti bioluminiscence. Z jejich čel vyrůstají dva až tři šlahouny na jejichž koncích jsou umístěny poměrně intenzivně světélkující útvary. Intenzitu osvětlení i směrování jsou ženy schopny ovládat.

 

Závěrem je možno konstatovat, že obecný předsudek o plytkosti a celkové profánnosti skřetů se nezakládají na pravdě. Důkladné prostudování skřetí slovesnosti nás opakovaně přesvědčuje o tom, že jejich duchovní život nejen existuje, ba je i přes svou diametrální odlišnost, minimálně stejně bohatý, jako ten elfí. Dokonce se dá říct, že postrádá jistou pro elfy typickou rozvláčnost puntičkářství a lpění na trivialitách, takže je v mnoha ohledech i čtenářsky přátelštější.


End file.
